Encuentros y Entrevistas con
by Tooru Hally Beelia Potter
Summary: Tengo mucho qué hacer. ¡No sólo de fanfic's vivo yo! Así que, ¿se imaginan lo que son los Encuentros con mis personajes para que avance sus historias? Agreguen a eso organizar las Entrevistas y la fiesta está servida. Conózcanme y que la Unión nos proteja
1. Encuentro 1

**Encuentro 1. Con ****gran parte del elenco de **_**El último emblema**_**.**

Ya era tarde, hace mucho que el sol se había ido del cielo, dejando un débil rastro de naranja en el oeste. En una habitación de la segunda planta de su casa, que además es el dormitorio de sus padres, una joven de cabello castaño oscuro (actualmente teñido de un tono más claro y rojizo), ojos castaños y lentes, está sentada frente a la computadora, observando atentamente la pantalla, específicamente a una ventana abierta de Word que contiene alrededor de tres líneas de texto. Una de ellas dice algo de un _Capítulo XII_, pero no hay nada más. Frustrada, la joven se pasa una mano por el cabello, quitándose la liga que lo sostiene en una cola de caballo, se detiene en el título de la ventana (que dice _Digimon12_) y mueve el puntero hacia la esquina superior derecha de la ventana, dispuesta a cerrarla.

—¿Porqué no se me ocurre nada para este maldito fic? —refunfuña la joven, divagando sobre ciertos asuntos al segundo siguiente —Debería estar buscando esas leyes para la uni, pero me da una floreja… Ah, quería escribir el capi que sigue, pero… —vuelve a ver el título de la ventana —Creo que será para otro día.

Está a punto de apretar el botón de cerrar en la ventana cuando una vocecita bastante conocida empieza a sonar en su cabeza.

—Oye, por favor, queremos saber qué sigue —era la voz amable de una chica casi quinceañera de corto cabello castaño, ropas mayoritariamente azules y ojos castaños, que frunce el ceño —Ya ni la haces, ni por ser de tu primer fic…

—Ay, por favor, debo estar volviéndome más loca —reniega la joven a la computadora —Tan, no me des lata, no ando de humor —le recrimina a la vocecita.

—Ella tiene razón, deberías terminar la historia de una buena vez —se une una voz algo grave, también de un castaño, pero éste tiene un brillo rojizo en el cabello y los ojos. Su ropa es mayormente azul y amarilla. Le pasa un brazo por los hombros a la citada Tan —Ya quiero que estemos juntos —añade el muy cínico, mientras su acompañante se sonroja.

—Saro, eso está decidido, pero no logro sacar una buena idea —se lamenta la chica sentada frente a la computadora, recogiéndose de nuevo el cabello con la liga, al tiempo que se acomoda los lentes —Que tú y Tan acaban juntos, cierto. Que logran detener al trío Chess Set, cierto. Pero de ahí a que sepa cómo lo harán…

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —se indigna una rubia de ojos azules de ropas azules, cuya repentina aparición hace que Saro suelte rápidamente a Tan. No es para menos, pues la rubia es nada menos que Mak, su ex–novia —Yo también ya me cansé de ver cómo sufre mi mejor amiga. Por cierto —mira a los dos castaños, ambos con las caras rojas y sin mirarse —¿Ustedes no estaban abrazados?

Ambos niegan con la cabeza silenciosamente.

—Yamako, déjalos, es que son tímidos —concilia la joven a la computadora, sonriendo un poco.

—Bell, en serio, júntalos ya —se mete en la charla un chico que originalmente es castaño, pero que quién sabe qué le dio por pintarse el cabello de un atrevido color rojo y mechas doradas… o algo así. Según él para estar a la moda en Nueva York.

—No me dio nada, Bell, tú lo decidiste —dice el susodicho, delatando la identidad de la chica a la computadora, que frunce el ceño —Y no te enojes, que lo único que queremos todos es que el trío Chess Set deje el Digimundo en paz, que podamos volver a nuestro mundo y vivamos felices para siempre.

—Martín, me estás hartando —dice la nombrada Bell, moviendo el puntero juguetonamente con intenciones de cerrar definitivamente la ventana de Word —Ya se los dije a Saro y a Tan: ya tengo pensado que todos acabarán felices y eso, pero no hallo cómo plasmarlo. Aunque tienen toda la razón del mundo: debería acabar su historia, no en balde fue la primera que me atreví a publicar…

—Así se habla —interviene una chica un poco más baja que Martín, de cabello esponjado y de un tono mayormente castaño, con ojos negros y serios, que bajo un brazo carga una laptop de un curioso tono violeta —Bell, no te desesperes, verás que cuando te salga una buena idea, seguiremos ahí.

—Izzy, no la animes tanto —comenta sarcásticamente Martín.

—Gracias, Izzy, eres un amor —le dice Bell, al tiempo que se queda con ojos soñadores mirando la laptop de la recién llegada —¡Ay, yo sueño con una laptop! Pero que sea rosa, acabo de ver una que…

—Bell, no es por cortarte la inspiración, pero ya que estamos aquí… —aparece de pronto una chica de cabello oscuro, de un tono azulado, con ojos negros y que usa anteojos. Es increíblemente delgada pero su semblante rebosa sencillez —¿Podríamos hablar un poco de ti? Siento que como hace mucho que no escribes de nosotros, ya no te conocemos.

—¡Qué tontería, Joy! —se burla Bell, riéndose un rato pero no de forma grosera, sino como si le acabaran de contar un chiste muy bueno —Pero por ser tú, lo acepto, siempre has sido formal cuando lo requiere. Díganme, chicos, ¿qué quieren saber?

—¿Porqué diablos no acabas la historia? —suelta de improviso una chica con el cabello castaño rojizo parado en todas direcciones, ojos del mismo tono y con unos googles en la cabeza, a modo de diadema —No quiero ponerme en tu contra, Bell, pero…

—Por cierto —interviene conciliadoramente un chico de cabello castaño alborotado que al cuello trae colgando una cámara digital que Bell también mira con ojos soñadores —¿Porqué te cambiaste el apodo, Bell? Cuando iniciaste en esto de los fanfic's, solamente eras _Bell Potter_…

—Ah, Haki, gracias por preguntarle —dice sarcásticamente la chica de los pelos parados —Ahora nos relatará una historia largísima y no seguirá escribiendo de nosotros, nunca sabremos si Tan es la portadora del último emblema y…

—Pues para que lo sepas, Daisy, no es necesario alargarme con eso —recrimina Bell con una mirada peligrosa —Y Haki, no tiene nada de malo que preguntes —aclara al castaño, que se veía algo desanimado —Cuando inicié en esto de los fanfic's, no me quebré la cabeza pensando, me puse _Bell_ por un personaje original al que así le dicen de cariño, y como me encanta Harry Potter, pues el apellido me gustó para combinarlo con el nombre, y ya. Respecto a porqué me cambié el apodo…

—Disculpen… —se mete tímidamente una chica de cabello y ojos oscuros, que se veía seria pero sonreía con amabilidad —_Sensei_, no le está contestando a Haki…

—¿Desde cuándo llamas así a nuestra creadora? —se extraña Daisy.

—Déjala en paz, Daisy —regaña un chico alto y delgado, de cabello violáceo atado en una cortísima coleta y ojos rojos tras unos anteojos —Sabes que Kei es muy respetuosa con sus superiores, algo que tú deberías aprender.

—Bien dicho, Yolek —alaba Bell con aprobación —Además, eso de _sensei_ es halagador…

—Y respetuoso —añade Yolek con terquedad.

—Niño, sé que Kei es respetuosa, yo la inventé —le recuerda Bell —Y a ti también, así que si no dejas de fastidiar, no hago que queden juntos, ¿entendido?

—¿Ellos dos juntos? —se ríe Daisy, mientras Kei y Yolek se ponen rojos como tomates.

—¿De qué se ríe Daisy? —quiere saber una pequeña de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, de carita seria —¿Tú sabes, Haki?

El aludido asiente y va a responderle cuando un carraspeo de parte de Tan llama al silencio.

—Creo que por eso Bell se olvida de nosotros —razona Tan —A veces somos problemáticos.

—Tan, querida, tú no eres problemática —le dice Bell a la castaña, quien se encoge de hombros, incrédula —Solamente tus amiguitos —y señala significativamente a Daisy, quien no puede parar de reír.

—Bueno, pero no te dejan contestar una simple pregunta —se defiende Tan.

—¡Ah, sí! —se acuerda Bell —Bueno, niños, me cambié el apodo hace poco porque… Bueno, en primera desde que ustedes fueron creados, visité otras páginas de fanfic's, me hice aficionada…

—¿No dirás adicta? —sugiere Daisy, dejando de reír finalmente.

—Déjala hablar —le pide la pequeña de ojos verdes, exasperada.

—Gracias, Cobie —le agradece Bell, dedicándole una sonrisa —Bien, decía. Luego de crearlos a ustedes, me puse a conocer más páginas de fanfic's, y me registré en algunas, pero con algunas diferencias de apodos: por ejemplo, en una era _Hally Bell Potter_, en otra también era _Bell Potter_, y en otra más, _Tooru Bell Potter_. Así que cuando me dio por cambiarme el apodo, los junté todos en el actual de que aparece en _Fanfiction_: _Tooru Hally Bell Potter_. ¡Ah! Y también me apodo así en otra más.

—¿Pues en cuántas páginas publicas? —inquiró Yolek, realmente impresionado.

—Ah, bueno, déjame ver… —Bell se pone a contar con los dedos —La primera fue _Fanfiction_, donde los saqué a ustedes —pone una mirada nostálgica que los niños elegidos notan con agrado y tristeza —Luego fue _Fanautores_, que creo que se ha extinguido, qué fraude —la chica sacude la cabeza, para no seguir renegando contra la mencionada página, y prosigue —Luego Rei–chan me recomendó ver _Harry Argentino_, cuya sección de fanfic's actualmente se llama _Potter Fics_…

—¿Quién es Rei–chan? —se interesa Kei.

—No interrumpas, que luego no acaba —le ruega Daisy por lo bajo.

Kei asiente, algo abochornada.

—Rei–chan es una grandiosa amiga por correo postal —responde Bell con una enorme sonrisa —Le mandé a ella unos dibujos muy lindos de ustedes que nunca le llegaron porque los condenados de Correos perdieron la carta, pero en fin… —respira profundo para tranquilizarse —Después de _Potter Fics_, buscando nuevos lectores, encontré _Paraíso Fanfiction_ y la última es… Válgame, hace tanto que no publico en la última que ya hasta se me olvidó cómo se llama… Pero es para fanfic's en español, eso sí me acuerdo. Bueno, bueno, ¿alguna otra pregunta? Porque quiero repasar su historia a ver si me viene algo de inspiración a la cabeza que si no, cierro el Word y me pongo a buscar las leyes para la uni que tengo que leer.

—¿En serio nos has dibujado? —se interesa una chica muy parecida a Mak, rubia y de ojos azules, que iba peinada con dos coletas y fue a pararse junto a Haki, quien le sonríe a modo de bienvenida —Yo que creí que no tenías mucho tiempo.

—¡Ah, hola, T.K.! —saluda Bell con entusiasmo —¿Porqué llegaste tarde?

—Porque te estabas olvidando de mí —responde T.K. con simpleza, sonriendo —Aunque con tanto personaje que inventas, estamos acostumbrados —se encoge de hombros.

—Ah, sí, lo siento, tú sí que caes bien —Bell mira amenazadoramente a Daisy, quien presiente que cierto hindú tardará en ser su pareja en el fic —Pues contestando a tu pregunta, sí, los dibujé alguna vez, pero últimamente ya no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia. Y es que soy algo perfeccionista en eso, no dejo un dibujo botado hasta que queda como quiero…

—Sí, se nota lo perfeccionista que eres en cómo tienes tu pedazo de banca, lleno de papeles de la uni, libros, tiliches inservibles… —suelta Daisy sin poder evitarlo.

—Te la estás buscando, Daisuko —susurra Bell con los ojos entrecerrados amenazadoramente.

—Uy, ya te llamó por el nombre completo —nota Mak en el acto —La estás haciendo enojar.

Daisy reacciona y se inclina repetidas veces con humildad.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, Bell! Es que no puedo evitarlo, quiero que acabes nuestra historia, me tienes algo enojada, pero perdóname…

—Mira, Daisy, si no fueras mi creación, te mataba —Daisy traga saliva —Pero por alguna extraña razón, me caes bien, y también a los escasos fan's del fic, así que…

—Ah, ¿es que tienes fan's del fic? —inquiere Joy, inocentemente sorprendida.

—Sí, los hay, pero como son tan poquitos, pues eso también desalienta —confiesa Bell con tristeza —No crean que a ustedes no los quiero, pero… Un momento, ¿porqué divago con ustedes, eh? Ya vi que no tengo inspiración para su historia, debería andar buscando leyes en internet.

—Pero por favor, en cuanto tengas tiempo, termina nuestra historia —ruega Saro, en uno de sus últimos intentos por el momento.

—Sí, porque todos queremos quitarnos el estrés de la incertidumbre —apuntó Mak.

Todos la miran con incredulidad, incluida Bell.

—Lo que tú quieres es que te ponga a un novio —le echa en cara Martín a la rubia.

—Eso también —reconoce Mak sin pizca de vergüenza.

—Pues yo los dejo, que tengo que estudiar —señala Joy en ese momento, ante las miradas de reproche de sus amigos —¿Qué? Es cierto.

—Yo también —recuerda la pequeña Cobie de repente —Nos vemos.

Se va junto a Joy, murmurando algo parecido a "como si ellos no necesitaran estudiar".

—¿Estudiar para qué? —se extraña Daisy.

—¿No te das cuenta? —T.K. no puede creer que su amiga sea tan despistada —Cuando Bell tenga listo el siguiente capi, tendremos que trabajar en él, ¿no? —Daisy asiente —Así que luego no podremos estudiar, y acuérdate que tendremos exámenes al terminar las vacaciones de verano. Por eso Joy y Cobie lo harán ahora.

—Buena idea —razona Kei —Yolek, ¿vienes?

El nombrado asiente y ambos se retiran tomados de la mano sin darse cuenta.

—¡Oigan, vamos también! —anuncia Haki, arrastrando a T.K. con él —Anda, vamos, que si no estudiamos ahora, Bell es capaz de no darnos más trabajo por bajas calificaciones.

—¿Cómo crees? —se sorprende T.K.

—Créelo, ella es muy lista, hasta que llegó a la uni, sólo sacaba nueves y dieces —apunta Izzy, acomodándose la laptop bajo el brazo —Me voy a revisar una información mientras nos llegue el nuevo guión del fic, ¡nos vemos, Bell! ¡Y que pronto tengas tu laptop rosa!

—Muchas gracias, Izzy, nos vemos —se despide Bell, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Izzy se empieza a esfumar murmurando muchos datos electrónicos que casi nadie comprende.

—Pues yo también me voy —dice Daisy de repente, poniendo una expresión seria que no le queda para nada —T.K. tiene razón, cuando nos pongas a trabajar, no nos quedará tiempo para nada.

Y mirando a Bell con las cejas arqueadas, Daisy se larga también, para beneplácito de Bell.

—Esta niña a veces desespera —reconoce Tan quedamente.

—Y eso que te llevas bien con ella —le recuerda Saro.

—Sí, es cierto, pero es demasiado…

—¿Metiche? —ayuda Mak.

Tan asiente, temerosa de que admitir que alguien le cae un poquito mal la haga mala persona.

—No pongas esa cara, querida Taniko —pide Bel cariñosamente —Yo te quiero un montón y no permitiré que Daisy te fastidie mucho. Y mejor ustedes también se van a estudiar. No me gusta que mi reparto se atrase con los estudios, son importantes.

—¡Y tú ponte a buscar esas leyes! —advierte Mak antes de desvanecerse.

—Por cierto, Bell —se extraña Saro, cuando él y Tan están a punto de irse y logran ver cómo Bell se rinde y cierra el Word —¿Para qué necesitas leyes? Estudias Contador Público, ¿no?

Bell suspira con hartazgo.

—Sí, Saro, pero mi hermosa carrera —Tan se muerde un labio para no reírse, pues Bell está usando un sarcasmo y unos gestos muy graciosos para decir _hermosa carrera_ —me pide saber de leyes fiscales, y el profe de Impuestos pidió bajar algo del SAT, así que…

—¿Qué es…? —comienza Tan, pero Saro le toma una mano y se la lleva al tiempo que exclama.

—¡Que te vaya bien con las leyes, entonces! —desea, suspirando al segundo siguiente y mascullando —No quiero un discursito de leyes justo ahora.

Tan ríe involuntariamente.

—¡Te oí, Saro! —reclama Bell, abriendo ahora en la computadora una ventana de Internet y tecleando en la barra de direcciones el buscador que necesita —Y sólo por eso, me dan ganas de volverte abogado al final del fic, ¿cómo ves?

—¡No, por favor! —se lamenta Saro, para finalmente irse con Tan, que se limita a dedicarle una mirada dulce a Bell.

Bell, por su parte, sonríe con cierta nostalgia, pensando que de verdad, hacía mucho que no escribe sobre sus niños elegidos, pero resignándose que la inspiración, por ese lado, parece haberse mudado a un lugar muy lejano.

—Bueno, aburrámonos un rato —se anima la joven, acomodándose los lentes y tecleando una frase en el buscador. Cuando encuentra lo que necesita, manipula un poco el puntero y reniega de nueva cuenta —Si por eso no me metí a Derecho, para no ver leyes. Pero qué ilusa fui, ¿no?

Tan, desde el rincón de mente de Bell que habita junto con todo lo que representa _El último emblema_, sonríe con cierto misterio. Sabe que tarde o temprano, su creadora terminará la historia. ¿Que cómo lo sabe? Es una creación de ella, ¿porqué más?


	2. Encuentro 2

**Encuentro 2. Con gran parte del elenco de la saga **_**HHP**_**.**

Bell, con la pérdida de su memoria USB casi superada, logra publicar el capi 8 de la tercera entrega de su única saga de los fanfic's. Ahora, de nuevo frente a la computadora de su casa con conexión a Internet, de vez en cuando mira hacia atrás, esperando que alguien venga y la interrumpa. Pero no oye pasos, así que sabe que nadie va a retirarla, por lo que sigue en su paseo entre dos de las páginas en las que publica, Potterfic's y Paraíso Fanfiction, copiando y pegando texto de la primera a la segunda para actualizar, en Paraíso, _ET3P_…

—¿Qué es eso de ET3P?

Bell suspira, irritada. Parece que sus personajes se están poniendo de acuerdo, ¡no puede creer en su mala suerte!

—¿Qué quieres, Rose? —inquiere, teniendo que enfrentar las cosas.

Una chica de largo cabello más rojo que rubio, ojos brumosos y cara pecosa hace su aparición con un mohín de extrañeza.

—Pues ya oíste —señala —¿Qué es eso de ET3P?

—Son siglas, ¿no se nota? —interviene un castaño de pelo alborotado y melancólicos ojos verdes.

—Nadie te preguntó, Henry —regaña Rose en el acto.

—Pero es que es tan obvio… —rebate Henry, exasperado.

—No vayan a pelearse —ruega de pronto una chica un poco más baja que Rose, de cabello negro, ojos castaños, lentes redondos y aretes dorados en forma de rayo.

—Háganle caso a Hally, ¿quieren? —apoya un chico de cabello negro también, con un porte entre elegante y activo, de ojos de color azul violáceo —Es desesperante aguantarlos cuando se ponen así.

—¿No me digas? —ironiza la chica de anteojos.

El pelinegro recién llegado se ríe de buena gana.

—Black, ¿cuál es el chiste? —inquiere de pronto un moreno unos dos años mayor que los ya presentes. Hally le sonríe con entusiasmo.

—¡Hola, Melvin! —saluda.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Corner? —pregunta Henry, genuinamente interesado.

—Pues ya que estamos con la autora, quiero preguntarle una cosa —Melvin Corner mira a Bell con seriedad —¿Black es tu favorito, cierto?

—No sé de qué me hablas —Bell sigue con su tarea de cortar y pegar el capi 27 de ET3P de Potterfic's a Paraíso FF, tamborileando con su mano libre en el mueble de la computadora.

—No te hagas, bien que sabes —Melvin le dirige una mirada fulminante a Bell, quien para sorpresa de los más jóvenes, no se deja intimidar —¿Porqué dibujaste a Black con MI novia?

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? —se extraña Hally —Melvin, Procyon es amigo mío.

Melvin niega con la cabeza, resignado, mientras Black (o sea, Procyon) esboza una triste sonrisa.

—Nos vemos, Hally —se despide Melvin de Hally, que lo mira con cierta sorpresa —En el capi 9 de _PGMM_, espero.

Acto seguido, le da un beso en la mejilla a la jovencita y se retira.

—¿Qué le pasaría? —inquiere Hally en voz baja.

Los demás se hacen los locos, más con la mirada asesina que manda Procyon.

—¿Y qué es eso de PGMM? —se acuerda Rose de repente.

Henry suelta un bufido de desesperación.

—También son siglas —interviene una rubia de ojos azules y con aretes de rosas azules, viendo cómo Henry le agradece con un gesto su llegada —Son de la tercera entrega de nuestra saga, _Primera Guerra Mundial Mágica_.

—Ah, ¿es que Bell ya se cree Rowling? —suelta Rose.

—¡Centauros, Rose! No valoras tu vida —dice a modo de saludo un joven moreno con rasgos orientales, que saluda a la rubia con una mano —Paula, dile que no ande provocando a la autora.

Y es que cuando Bell escucha la frase de Rose, entrecierra los ojos de una forma siniestra.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —suelta Rose en el acto —¡Prometo que me voy a calmar!

Bell regresa a la normalidad y mientras se queda algo extrañada, sigue manipulando el ratón para terminar de pegar texto en Paraíso FF.

—¿Porqué esta escena me parece familiar? —se pregunta Bell por lo bajo, tratando de recordar mientras en la ventana de Paraíso FF, pulsa el botón de "Agregar historia" y verifica que el capi esté bien subido antes de exclamar —¡Ah, claro! Rose, ¿has estado hablando con Daisy últimamente?

Rose deja de disculparse para mirar a Bell con cara de confusión.

—¿Quién es Daisy? —pregunta.

—No, nada, olvídalo —Bell ve que el sistema de Paraíso FF se la volvió a hacer, subiendo de a dos el capi, y luego de refunfuñar un segundo, se dispone a corregir el error.

En tanto, Henry y Procyon se han puesto a conversar de quidditch con Ryo, Paula se acercó a Hally a platicar de libros y Rose pone cara de mal genio.

—¿No pueden dejar de hablar de libros por cinco minutos? —les reclama a sus amigas.

—Sí, a veces cansan —reniega de improviso una chica de ojos negros y largo cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo.

Los presentes, menos Bell (que sigue ocupada en la página de Paraíso FF) miran con pasmo a la castaña recién llegada.

—¿Desde cuándo estás de acuerdo con Rose, Sunny? —indaga Henry.

La castaña le dedica una mueca de fastidio.

—Es que los libros que están diciendo Hally y Paula no los he leído —responde sencillamente.

—¿Ah, no? —inquiere Procyon.

Antes que Sunny pudiera responder, un chico de cabello rojo anaranjado y ojos verdes hace su aparición visiblemente entusiasmado.

—¡Libros, libros! Díganme, ¿quién está hablando de libros? Es que estoy aburrido.

—Ah, para eso, me acabo de leer "Cien años de soledad" —le dice distraídamente Bell.

—Pero ese está en español —le recuerda Henry —Seguro Thomas ni le va a entender.

Bell asiente, viendo que por fin Paraíso FF dejó de darle lata y se prepara para subir el capi 28 de ET3P, en tanto Hally y Paula le sugieren al pelirrojo anaranjado (o sea, Thomas) algunos títulos.

—"Memorias de una Geisha"… —se queda pensando Thomas, para luego agregar —No sé porqué, pero eso me recuerda algo, ¡Bell, no quiero odiar mayo por eso que tú sabes!

Bell, que anda revisando la edición del capi 28 en Paraíso FF, da un respingo.

—Thomas, querido, ¿qué tienes? —le pregunta, atendiendo una repentina charla por MSN que le acaba de surgir (con Rei–chan, para variar).

El niño iba a contestar, pero en ese momento, entra una chica de melena rubia, tez clara y ojos azules tan opacos que se ven grises.

—Hola a todos —saluda con elegancia —Thomas, ¿porqué tan alterado?

Iba a contestarle, pero en eso Bell entrecierra los ojos de nuevo y levanta un puño en su dirección.

—No, por nada, Danielle —le responde.

Danielle arquea una ceja, Bell ve que de nuevo Paraíso FF se pone difícil para subir el capi al sistema y suspirando con resignación, se prepara para corregir en tanto un chico castaño de ojos grises se deja ver en el ambiente.

—Bell, perdona la interrupción, pero… —empieza el recién aparecido.

—¡Ah, maldita página! —reniega Bell con enfado, sobresaltando a sus creaciones. Luego guarda silencio y mira al castaño de ojos grises —¿Me decías, Walter? —inquiere amablemente.

—Ah, bueno, es que… —Walter titubea, pero finalmente habla —¿Porqué andas copiando y pegando ET3P de una página a otra? Creí que ya la habías publicado toda.

—Ah, por nada del otro mundo —Bell termina de arreglar el desperfecto con el capi 28, minimiza la ventana y sigue —Es que en Paraíso FF la publiqué mucho después de que la terminara en Fanfiction y en Potterfic's, así que ahora copio los capítulos ya editados de Potterfic's (ya sabes, incluso con los códigos para que aparezcan negritas y cursivas) y los paso a Paraíso FF. Así, nomás ando con lo de… ¡Yupi, ya tengo dos nuevos capítulos en Paraíso FF y sin ser repetidos! —suelta, cuando maximiza la ventana de Paraíso FF para revisarla —Veamos, ahora cambiemos de página y…

—Oye, Bell, eso de copiar y pegar… ¿no es trampa?

La pregunta viene de un chico de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos negros de semblante tímido.

—No, Bryan, es practicidad. Con todo lo que hago en estos días, esa forma de actualizar me ahorra mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué tanto haces? —Rose se oye incrédula.

—Ah, pues… —Bell ve a la pelirroja más sosegada y se dispone a contestarle de buena gana —De lunes a viernes, actualmente, estoy en el servicio social de 8 AM a 1PM, luego en clases de 3 PM a 9 PM y en cuanto a los fines de semana… Pues lo que salga: quehaceres domésticos, tareas, trabajos de la uni, ir a Correos… Connie, Ocelli, Mitzuki–chan, Marianita, Ely, Rei–chan… ¡perdónenme, por fa!

Bell se echa sobre el teclado, lamentándose.

—¿Quiénes son todas ellas? —inquiere amablemente una chica de largas trenzas castañas y ojos azules de ademanes amables a la que Bryan saluda con la mano.

Bell, al escuchar la pregunta, se endereza intentando calmarse.

—Son unas buenas amigas por correo postal, Amy. Les ando debiendo a las cuatro primeras una carta desde hace casi dos meses.

Los chicos que tienen familia muggle (o sea, no mágica) o que han crecido como muggles, ponen caras de incredulidad.

—¡Qué mala amiga! —recrimina Thomas sin medir las consecuencias.

—Thomas, no creo que sea bueno hacerla enfadar —advierte sensatamente Ryo.

El pelirrojo anaranjado le hace caso y mejor se calla.

En la barra de direcciones de la ventana que antes mostraba a Paraíso FF, Bell escribe unas letras y presiona "enter". Repasa la ventana de Potterfic's y sin miramientos, la cierra porque ya no la necesita.

—¡Oye! —se queja Thomas —Yo estaba checando tus favoritos. Quería leer ese fic de "Harry Potter y La tour HA Venezia" (1).

—Luego lo lees, Thomas, te lo prometo —consuela Bell —O mejor aún, dile a Rei–chan que te lo cuente, ella lo escribió.

—¿Ah, sí? —a Thomas le brillan los ojos —¿Conoces a la autora?

—Ajá, me leí entera su saga, "Harry Potter y la Corte de los Portadores". Es bastante divertida, pero no coincidimos mucho en eso de las parejas, ¿sabes?

—Sí, algo he oído —murmura Hally.

—Pues tú, Hally querida, puedes leer "Alguien como tú" (2), o "Cambio de Perspectiva" (3) o "Veo a través de ti" (4), o… Espera, el último no, que contiene lemon y acabas de cumplir trece años. Pero si Thomas y tú se ponen a leer historias en Potterfic's, puedes leer "Harry Potter y el Círculo Mágico" (5).

—¿Qué es "lemon"? —pregunta inocentemente Amy.

Bell deja la lectura de "Caramelos de Limón" (6), que está repasando porque siente que olvidó un detalle de dicha historia, y se pone a pensar en una buena respuesta.

—Digamos que un fic "lemon" tiene escenas un tanto… adultas —dice finalmente.

Los doce chicos presentes se quedan con los ojos muy abiertos, igual que sus bocas.

—¿Tú lees esas cosas? —se atreve a soltar Henry, escandalizado.

—Vamos, muchachos, si en su saga ha habido un par de capítulos así —dice Bell, restándole importancia al asunto, y verificando que no se le escapó nada de "Caramelos de Limón", se queda un rato pensativa —No sé, tengo ganas de leer algo nuevo, pero…

—Lo del lemon no es nuevo en ti, ¿verdad? —le dice pícaramente una joven mujer pelirroja, de corto cabello y ojos negros, que carga a un bebé profundamente dormido.

—¡Ah, hola, Frida! —saluda Bell con entusiasmo, pero bajando la voz para no despertar al bebé —¿A qué viene tu pregunta, eh?

—Que hace poco, te caché leyendo "Crisis de Virginidad" (7) —responde la joven madre.

Aunque los menores no comprenden de qué habla Frida, Bell sí, porque se sonroja un poco.

—Bueno, Frida, cumplí 21 años este verano. Soy adulta. Puedo leer lo que se me dé la regalada gana. Además, ni te quejes, que gracias a mí tienes a ese lindo bebé en brazos —ve que tiene una diminuta peca en la nariz y sonríe —¡Hola, Lance! —saluda en un susurro —¿Y Ly?

—Se quedó con Pat —responde Frida con naturalidad —Y qué bueno que me lo recuerdas, porque como ese marido mío anda revisando papeles de su trabajo, capaz que deja que el niño intente salirse de la cuna, ¡es tremendo! —sonríe con orgullo —Me voy, pero por favor, Bell, ¡no les andes hablando del lemon a los niños!

Al segundo siguiente, Frida y Lance se marchan. Bell suspira, ve que puso en su página de Fanfiction un fic que los niños NO deben leer y de inmediato la cambia. Ahora revisa su propio perfil, en el que para mal augurio, se lee que tiene 66 historias en sus favoritos. Thomas de inmediato intenta leer cuáles son, pero Ryo se le adelanta diciendo.

—Eso de los seises es escalofriantes —alega, fingiendo que temblaba —Igual que yo y los treces.

—Sí, ni que lo digas, Ryo —Bell recorre la lista de sus favoritos, viendo alguno que se le antoje leer en este momento —Este semestre inicié clases en un día trece. ¡Y de pilón en agosto! —saca la lengua en señal de asco —Suertudos ustedes, que entran hasta septiembre…

—¡Ése me gusta! —suelta de pronto Thomas, señalando un fic en la lista: "Errores Comunes" (8).

—¿De qué se trata? —quiere saber Sunny, sin demostrar mucho interés.

—De los profesores de Hogwarts —responde Thomas, sonriendo maliciosamente —¿Dirá algo del ogro negro, Bell? —inquiere, aparentando inocencia.

—Pues sí, habla algo de Snape —recuerda Bell, riendo al segundo siguiente —¡Es divertidísima!

Sunny pone cara de mal humor, en tanto que los demás chicos se ponen a leer la lista de favoritos de Bell en Fanfiction.

—Bell, ¿porqué tienes fic's de anime y manga? —pregunta Ryo.

—¿De qué? —suelta Rose, que junto con sus amigas, se ha acercado a ver la citada lista.

—Animación e historieta japoneses —responde Paula en el acto.

—Ah, ya —asiente Rose.

—Pues porque me gustan —responde Bell, como si no fuera obvio.

—¿También esos de cartoon's? —Thomas lee el título de un fic, "Sin Límites Ni Fronteras" (9) y casi se echa a reír.

—¿Y ésos qué son? —se extraña Danielle.

—Caricaturas gringas —contesta Henry con cierto tono despectivo —De Estados Unidos —aclara, al ver que sus amigos no comprenden la segunda de sus palabras.

—No lo digas en ese tono, Acab, porque hay algunos cartoon's muy buenos —regaña Bell.

Al oírse llamar por su segundo nombre, Henry arquea una ceja.

—¿Has estado con Itzi últimamente? —le pregunta a Bell.

La aludida, que se ha decidido por releer un poquito "Por amor al arte" (10), pues necesita refrescarse la memoria acerca de cierto dato que no la deja en paz, finge demencia hasta que se fija que los chicos y chicas de la Orden del Rayo ven detenidamente la clasificación del fic.

—¿Es clasificación "T"? —se le escapa a Paula —¿Qué, eso significa "Troll", como en las calificaciones del colegio?

—No, Paula, significa que tiene contenido que ustedes NO deben leer —Bell abandona el capítulo del fic que lee, viendo que no encontrará el dato fácilmente, y mejor se va a otro del mismo que le encanta por todo lo que la hace reír: el 11.

—¿Podemos leerlo? —ruega Thomas, con ojitos tiernos, mientras a su lado, Rose hace esa carita en ella muy famosa, de haber perdido a su más querida mascota.

—No, niños, váyanse a dormir —ordena Bell con severidad —Quiero que estén descansados y que hagan sus tareas de verano antes de llamarlos a un nuevo capi de PGMM, porque si no… —entrecierra los ojos y sonríe maliciosamente —Por ejemplo, Procyon, ¿quieres que consiga el dibujito que mencionó Melvin Corner y lo exponga en todo Hogwarts?

El mencionado traga en seco, atemorizado.

—O Thomas, ¿quieres que cuente porqué tienes ese trauma con mayo y tu segundo nombre?

Thomas no puede contener un escalofrío, dándole la espalda a sus amigos.

—O Paula, ¿quieres que diga dónde se mete _Huginn_ por orden tuya?

La rubia abre los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiere saber.

—Ah, olvídalo, eso se me acaba de ocurrir —Bell ve la ventana donde lee el fic de Carla Grey y al segundo siguiente, se lleva un dedo a la barbilla —Pero no es mala idea…

Paula, conociendo las que se gasta Bell cuando crea misterios y enredos, resopla con resignación.

—O Sunny, ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere de cuánto aprecias a Snape?

Sunny hace un gesto de indiferencia poco convincente.

—O Henry, ¿quieres que tu madre se entere que usas tu Legado con tus amigos?

El castaño ojiverde, recibiendo miradas rencorosas de sus amigos, se muerde el labio inferior.

—O Bryan, ¿quieres que diga quién es la chica que tienes en mente?

Ante eso, Bryan niega frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—O Danielle, ¿quieres ser novia de Blow un rato?

—¡No te atreverías! —Danielle saca la altanería Malfoy un poco, escandalizada.

Pero viendo los ojos de Bell, a medio cerrar y con una sonrisilla sarcástica, mejor se calla.

—O Rose, ¿quieres que mate a tu papá en una de sus misiones? —Bell reflexiona un instante sin notar la cara de pánico de la pelirroja antes de agregar —Oigan, esta amenaza también vale para Hally y Procyon, ¿verdad? —inquiere más maliciosa que antes.

Los doce amigos se lanzan miradas suplicantes, como pidiendo que les llegue alguna idea de cómo acabar con la avalancha de amenazas repentinas de Bell.

—O Ryo, ¿quieres accidentarte en tu primer partido de quidditch?

Ryo ve a Bell como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

—O Amy, ¿quieres que tus hermanos sepan que sigues siendo muy amiga de Danielle?

—Creo que ellos ya lo notaron —la chica se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y que además, planeas hacer algo ilegal con ella y los demás?

Ahora sí que Bell se pasa, porque Amy se asusta tanto, que se pone a temblar, imaginando a Ernest y a Harold rodeándola y echándole en cara su actitud.

—¡Oye, no la trates así! —reclama Bryan, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Lo siento, esta vez sí que me excedí —reconoce Bell, avergonzada, en tanto que en el MSN, Rei–chan anuncia que se va. Bell se despide de ella y a continuación, cierra la ventana y reflexiona en otra cosa —¡Válgame! —exclama de pronto, viendo la hora en el reloj de la computadora y escuchando pasos a su espalda —Ya es tarde y oigo que vienen a correrme. Y como mañana hay servicio social a las 8 AM, pues a arreglar los tiliches necesarios.

—¿Los vas a encontrar entre ese tiradero que tienes? —quiere saber Rose.

—En serio, Rose, ¿has estado charlando con Daisy? —insiste Bell, cerrando la sesión del MSN, la ventana de Fanfiction y procediendo a apagar la computadora.

—Y yo te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿quién rayos es Daisy? —rebate Rose, igual de terca.

Bell niega con la cabeza, apaga el monitor de la computadora y se levanta de la silla justo cuando un gigantón de apenas quince años, carita redonda y cabello castaño se le queda viendo con unos ojos miel medio raros. ¡Ah! Y con cara de mal genio.

—Dice mi mamá que bajes —dice el muchacho.

—Sí, ahí voy —le dice Bell, tomando del mueble de la computadora un cuaderno con portada de las W.I.T.CH. y un porta–CD's de los mismos personajes.

—Nada de "ahí voy", ¡dice que ya! —insiste el muchachote.

—Ya, Beto, cálmate —le pide Bell sin mucha convicción. Y es que cuando su quinceañero hermano se pone en ese plan… Ahora que se acuerda, Bell cree que su hermano anda así de diario.

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunta Hally.

Bell asiente, dejando atrás a Beto, quien la ve como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—No, ustedes se van —corrige Bell —Yo voy a ver qué se le ofrece a la jefa, aunque conociéndola, seguro va a reclamar que no haya pasado el trapeador, o que quiere su catálogo de vuelta, o que ya vaya a cenar… Así es mi madre.

Los doce chicos asienten, comprensivos, y se marchan como si fueran uno solo.

Y mientras Bell llega ante su madre, que efectivamente le reclama lo de no pasar el trapeador y de paso, le enjareta la venta de unas bufandas…

_Rincón de la mente de Bell reservado a los protagonistas principales de sus historias._

Taniko Kamiya da vueltas de un lado para otro, porque tanto ella como algunos de los otros con los que comparte el sitio, se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de cierta parejita que usa varitas mágicas, túnicas y hechizos. Al cabo de unos minutos, Hally Hermione Potter y Procyon Sirius Black hacen su aparición, para sorprenderse con el hecho de que todos los miran con atención.

—¿Cómo les fue? —pregunta Saro Takenouchi con ansiedad.

—Pues bien —se limita a decir Hally, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sólo bien? —dice desde un rincón en sombras una chica más alta, de la que solamente se ve algo de rojo en la vestimenta.

—Bueno, sigue igual de loca —interviene Procyon —Pero así nos hizo, hay que aguantarla.

—¿Porqué interrumpió su charla? —inquiere Tan.

—Porque su hermano fue a quitarla de la computadora por orden de su madre —responde Hally.

—Clásico —interviene una chica de estatura menor que la de vestimenta roja, pero que en la oscuridad de su rincón, emite el destello inconfundible de unos anteojos —A la próxima nos toca a nosotros y vayan a saber qué nos espera.

—¿Cómo sabes que a la próxima, siguen ustedes? —se extraña Procyon, genuinamente intrigado.

La chica, sin que la distingan, sonríe con cierto aire de misterio.

—Porque la conozco desde hace años —responde tranquilamente —Existo en su mente desde mucho antes que ustedes —con una mano de delgados y delicados dedos, señala a Tan y Saro, quienes le lanzan una mirada rencorosa —Además, lleva un orden. Hablará con todos nosotros según vimos la luz del internet.

—Mírala, ahora hasta te fusilas sus frases —se queja la chica de la vestimenta roja.

—Oye, somos una parte de ella, Gin, me sé las frases y me gustan —se defiende la chica, con el destello de sus lentes moviéndose ligeramente a su derecha —¿Verdad, Mark?

A su lado, una sombra de la se alcanzaba a distinguir una cabeza de cabello rojo anaranjado asintió, para luego escucharse una voz masculina grave y amable decir.

—Sí, es cierto, Ashlee. Así que hay que preparar a los demás, que nos haremos líos si Bell no puede distinguirlos. Ya lo dijo esa niña, Tukare, que con tantos personajes que inventa, se confunde.

La mencionada Ashlee asintió y los demás, sin poder evitar darles la razón a aquel par, se fueron por distintos rumbos, esperando con una paciencia infinita que Bell solicite su presencia en los fanfic's.

Que para algunos, es a cada rato, pero para otros, una vez cada mil años.

* * *

(1) _Harry Potter y La tour HA Venezia_ es un fic de _Reichel Desrosiers_, autora de _Potterfic's_.

(2) _Alguien como tú_ es un fic de _FrancisHHr_, autora de _Fanfiction_.

(3) _Cambio de Perspectiva_ es un fic de _Towanda-J_, autora de _Fanfiction_.

(4) _Veo a través de ti_ es un fic de _Wordenwood_, autor de _Fanfiction_.

(5) _Harry Potter y el Círculo Mágico_ es un fic de _syzygy_, autora de _Potterfic's_, aunque también es autora de _Fanfiction_ con el apodo de _syzygy-galaxia_.

(6) _Caramelos de Limón_ es un fic de _Yare_, autora de _Fanfiction_.

(7) _Crisis de Vrginidad_ es un fic de _hermi20_, autora de _Fanfiction._ Se hace referencia a su versión con la pareja Harry/Hermione.

(8) _Errores comunes_ es un fic de _feagalaxia_, autora de _Fanfiction_.

(9) _Sin Límites Ni Fronteras_ es un fic de _Karolina Phantom_, autora de _Fanfiction_.

(10) _Por amor al arte_ es un fic de _Carla Grey_, autora de _Fanfiction_, que también es autora de _Potterfic's_ con el mismo apodo.


	3. Encuentro 3, Parte 1

**Encuentro 3, Parte 1. Con gran parte del elenco de **_**Poke–Universos**_**, del **_**Poke–Universo DP**_**.**

Silencio. Era lo único que salía de Bell, mientras escucha atentamente en la computadora un disco en formato MP3 de historias de terror y misterio, dado que las fechas venideras de Halloween y día de Muertos la ponen en ese ambiente. Recordando que tiene algunos pendientes, se dispone a revisar las ideas en su mente, ante la pantalla que le muestra una ventana abierta de Word expectante, con el siguiente encabezado: "Cap.9-III". Tamborilea al tiempo que sonríe con alegría, recordando que acaba de actualizar ET3P en Paraíso FF hasta llegar al capítulo 40, pero que todavía le falta mucho para poder publicar en esa página la tercera entrega de la saga HHP. Pero luego se pone a pensar que quiere seguir "Telaraña", al tiempo que recuerda con agrado que por fin mandó gran parte de sus cartas pendientes (precisando, las de Connie, Ocelli, Mitzuki–chan, Marianita y Ely). Sonriente, hace una mueca al darse cuenta que la historia que oye del disco en ese momento termina, dando paso a otra que ya se sabe, así que cambia de pista al tiempo que se acuerda, con fastidio, que lo que ya tiene del capítulo nueve de PGMM se quedó en la computadora que usa en el servicio social. Luego de cerrar la ventana de Word que quería emplear, se queda pensando si abrir un documento para el nuevo capi de "Telaraña" o mejor de "Poke–Universos", cuando su madre arriba a la habitación, preguntando qué oye.

—El MP3 de las historias, mamá —responde, haciendo una mueca. Abre una ventana nueva de Word sin decidirse a ponerle título.

—Apaga la luz, ¿no? —pide la madre de Bell, yendo a su cama para acostarse.

Bell accede, escribe unas líneas en la ventana de Word en negritas y se levanta de la silla para cumplir con la orden materna. Regresa a sentarse, ahora iluminada por la lámpara de noche de su madre, y ésta le pide que le suba el volumen a las historias. Sí, su madre también oye mucho esas historias en estas fechas, aunque una de dichas fechas no es mexicana.

—Y Bell, ¿nos puedes explicar porqué no te gusta el Halloween?

La pregunta, hecha por una vocecita que Bell conoce bastante bien, la hace sonreír casi con histeria. Es oficial: se está volviendo completamente loca.

—Bess, por favor, ahora no —suplica Bell —Aquí está mi madre, me va a regañar…

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés chiflada —argumenta una chica de unos catorce años, de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos, que sostiene una Palm roja en las manos —Anda, Bell, cuéntanos, ¿porqué no te gusta el Halloween?

Bell suspira, a sabiendas de que no podrá librarse de la chica fácilmente.

—Bess, no es que no me guste el Halloween —comienza a explicarse —Es que es una fiesta gringa, y como mexicana, prefiero mis tradicionales altares en las tumbas, rezar los rosarios (aunque me aburra) y oír historias de fantasmas y demás.

—Para fantasmas, ven a Ciudad Lavanda —dice entonces una chica de la misma edad que Bess, de corto cabello negro y ojos rosados, medio ocultos por unos anteojos blancos.

—Lo sé, Gathie, perdóname —se disculpa Bell, meditando si podrá seguir escribiendo en santa paz alguna vez —Pero debes admitir que en la serie original, Ciudad Lavanda ya tenía algo tenebroso.

—Ni qué dudarlo —aceptó Gathie de mala gana.

—Oye, Gathie, ¿y Law? —quiso saber Bess, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

—Ah, bueno, es que… —Gathie se sonrojó visiblemente y se encogió de hombros.

Mientras Bess sonreía un poco más, Bell se queda silenciosa, escuchando la historia en turno de su disco, y mejor decide desertar en eso de escribir, al menos por lo que resta de la noche. Además, acaba de recordar que hay que atrasar los relojes por el término del horario de verano, y sabe que su celular y su reloj de pulsera están en la planta baja, donde los dejó antes de ponerse a lavar trastes y pasar el trapeador.

—¿Hoy sí lo pasaste? —quiso saber un joven castaño de mirada azul, oscura y seria —Deberías atender más esas tareas domésticas, Bell.

—Wall, qué milagro —saluda Bess, sinceramente sorprendida —¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Sí, Wall —intervino Gathie, arqueando las cejas —Creí que tenías una cita con esa chica misteriosa que no has querido mencionar en casa…

Ante eso, el castaño hace una mueca de molestia, en tanto sus mejillas lo delatan al tornarse de un evidente color carmesí.

—No hables de lo que no te importa, Gathie —espetó de la mal genio.

—Ya, ya, que haya paz —pidió de repente un rubio de unos catorce años, de ojos color azul grisáceo claro, poniéndose entre Gathie y Bess —Wall, Bess tiene razón, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, es que le tengo una pregunta a Bell —respondió Wall, captando la atención dispersa de Bell, que estaba concentrada en escuchar la historia de un maniquí maldito que quiere casarse —Bell, ¿porqué no me mandaste a mí en el Centro de Monitoreo de Universos, eh? Pude ser de utilidad.

La muchacha, notando que la historia del disco terminó y dio paso a otra, se encoge de hombros.

—No quedabas para nada ahí, Wall —se decide a contestar —Pero mira, no estás del todo fuera, ¡mencioné a tu Esencia! E incluso a tu novia, que es…

Va a decir el nombre, pero a la vez que de la boca de Gathie surge un vaho ligeramente rosado, la sombra de una mujer envuelta en una capa dorada y plateada, que flota alrededor de los otros presentes, la deja extrañadísima.

—Disculpa, Hechicera Fantasma, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta Gathie con inocencia.

—Ah, qué despistada es esta niña —susurra la figura, bajándose la capucha para dejar ver a una mujer de cabello negro, ojos aguamarinas, anteojos y semblante entre amable y frío —Bell, en serio, ¿tenías que ser tan fiel al _cartoon_ que tomaste para nuestro universo?

—Ah, bueno, es que le da más sabor al asunto —se defiende Bell, esbozando una sonrisa ligera y misteriosa —Así es más divertido, ¿no te parece?

La mujer flotante asiente, sonriendo de la misma forma que Bell.

—Ustedes dos me dan miedo —admite Bess de repente, sin poder contener un escalofrío.

—Bess, querida, ¿me puedes decir qué tienes en tu Palm? —pregunta de pronto Bell.

La pelinegra se sorprende por la pregunta, pero contesta.

—Nada del otro mundo: archivos de la escuela, música, información de los fantasmas con los que ha peleado Gathie… Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

—Para ti, tal vez —le hizo notar Bell, mientas que ve que su madre se ha quedado dormida, lo que aprovecha para bajar el volumen de las bocinas y abrir una página de Internet, pues quiere leer algunos fic's tanto viejos como nuevos —Pero si te obsesionas demasiado con tu Palm, haré que la pierdas para que descubras que hay otras cosas mucho más emocionantes.

—Ya sé que las hay —rebatió Bess con una sonrisita, viendo de reojo cómo Gathie y el rubio se habían puesto a conversar en susurros —El Centro de Monitoreo de Universos, saber que hay más como yo… —suelta un bufido, con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa —Es espeluznante —concluye.

Bell sonríe como si quisiera echarse a reír, quita el disco de historias (pues ya terminaron) y observa detenidamente a Bees.

—Mira que eres perspicaz cuando quieres —le hizo notar —Ahora disculpen, que tengo que atrasar relojes.

Dicho esto, se paró de la silla, fue hacia una pared y quitando el reloj redondo, le dio la vuelta y le atrasó una hora. Luego fue a su dormitorio, tomó el control del estéreo y repitió la operación.

—Eso de atrasar los relojes es tonto —comentó de repente la mujer flotante —En realidad, estropean su reloj interno, señorita.

—No me lo digas a mí, Ashlee, díselo al gobierno —reniega Bell, al tiempo que suspira, cerrando las ventanas abiertas y con gesto de molestia —Yo detesto el horario de verano, andar con eso de atrasar y adelantar relojes, pero ya ves. Si no lo hago, no ando igual que los demás.

—A propósito, Bell —dice en ese momento Gathie, que ha dejado de charlar con el rubio —¿Nos cuentas qué hacen en México en estas fechas?

Bell asiente, ve que la página de Internet se ha abierto en Fanfiction y mientras busca en la sección de anime y manga, contesta.

—Ah, bueno. Aquí en mi tierra, Aguascalientes, empezamos desde mediados de octubre a celebrar, porque el día 22 es el aniversario de la fundación de la ciudad, y luego el Festival de las Calaveras. Les digo, nos hace daño ser la tierra natal del creador de La Catrina…

—¿La Catrina? —se interesa de repente Wall —Yo la vi en Internet, es un grabado alusivo a la Muerte muy particular, hasta podría decirse que gracioso —ríe un segundo —Pero dime, ¿en serio el autor es de tu ciudad?

—¿Ah, lo dudabas? —Bell pone una indecible cara orgullosa —Es que las fiestas por los muertos son tan coloridas en este país —suspiró —Ashlee, se le olvidaba —ve a la fantasma que no dejaba de rodear a los jóvenes presentes, aunque se veía concentrada en sus propios pensamientos —Tu Esencia manda decir que ya es hora de que te unas al Departamento de Espectros.

La Ashlee fantasma arquea una ceja de manera elegante.

—¿En serio? —quiere saber, para acto seguido sonreír con algo de resignación —Sí, supongo que el trabajo que tenía en mi universo ya no es tan importante —suspira antes de agregar con algo más de ánimo —Además, no me dirás que mi niña no puede hacerse cargo de cualquier cosa que surja, ¿verdad? —entrecerró los ojos de forma muy parecida a como lo hace Bell cuando quiere amenazar.

—Por supuesto que tu niña puede con el paquete —afirma Bell sin pizca de duda en la voz —No en vano es hija tuya. Pero dejaremos los detalles para cuando escriba lo siguiente de Poke–Universos, que si la memoria no me falla, tiene que ver con "Reinicios"…

—¿Reinicios? —se extrañó el joven rubio.

—Ajá. Law, mucho me temo que según mi mente truculenta, el reinicio de un universo significa que los implicados en un Vértice de Deseo no recuerden nada de su experiencia.

—¡Oye! —se queja Bess enseguida —En primera, eso que dices se considera un avance de nuestra historia —Bell se encoge de hombros, a la vez que cambia de capítulo de la historia que se puso a leer en Fanfiction, "Geisha no Ai" (1).

—En segunda, ni siquiera te has puesto a escribir el capítulo —continúa Wall, haciendo que Bell muestre su atención en el asunto arqueando las cejas.

—Y en tercera, ¡me vas a quitar el terreno que ya gané! —estalla finalmente el rubio, Law.

—Lo siento, pero de no hacerlo, la historia no quedará como debe ser.

—Y tiene razón —dice Ashlee, sonriendo misteriosamente —Así que dejen de quejarse, que por si no se dieron cuenta, yo debo irme al Centro para quedarme en el Departamento de Espectros a esperar que las otras Chispas de mí también se desactiven.

Ante esa información, los jóvenes se quedaron callados.

—Bien, es tarde, acabo de atrasar relojes, estoy en mis días y no estoy de humor —sentencia Bell de pronto, bufando ante un suceso del fic que está leyendo —Lárguense antes que se me ocurra matarlos en el fic, que ahorita se me antoja bastante.

Ante eso, todos excepto Ashlee se marchan despavoridos.

—¿Porqué les dijiste todo eso? —quiso saber la fantasma.

—Es que ahorita es cierto —se defiende Bell —Y todo porque mientras me estén hablando, no puedo leer en santa paz. Por fa, Ashlee, ¿te puedes retirar?

—Con todo gusto —Ashlee hace una reverencia —Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de Poke–Universos, supongo.

—Ajá, por supuesto. Cuida a esos locos del universo 5-3-5 por mí, ¿sí?

Ashlee asiente y se retira.

Bell, enfrascada en la lectura, no deja la computadora hasta que su padre sube a dormir y le pregunta si lo que hace es tarea.

—No, pero ya casi termino —contesta Bell sin asomo de sorpresa por la pregunta.

—¿Tienes el control? —pregunta el padre de Bell, yendo a su cama.

Bell contesta que no, su padre encuentra el control remoto de la tele a los dos segundos y enciende el aparato, poniéndole en un programa deportivo. Antes de perder la poca paciencia que le queda (porque casi no soporta la temática de los deportes), Bell termina de leer el fic, cierra todas las ventanas y se dispone a apagar la computadora. Acto seguido, abandona la silla y se retira a dormir, o al menos va a intentarlo. Estas charlas con sus personajes la están cansando.

—No, si al final ellos me van a controlar a mí —dice como media hora después, acostada y a punto de quedarse dormida.

Pero sabe que es imposible, puesto que por más loca que esté, ella siempre es la que manda.

(1) Geisha no Ai es un fic escrito por Saori Luna, autora de Fanfiction.


	4. Intermedio 1

**Intermedio 1. Donde se presentan a los _Entrevistadores_.**

Bell suspira, sentada frente a la computadora que usa en su servicio social, luego de renegar con la conexión del lugar un rato. Pero al segundo siguiente, sonríe de oreja a oreja. ¡Ha terminado de publicar ET3P en Paraíso FF! Respira profundo, se queda reflexiva un instante y luego de minimizar la página de Paraíso FF y guardar el documento de Word donde hizo los Agradecimientos para la entrega, se va al otro documento, donde tiene el inicio de su tarea de Impuestos sobre la Ley del IVA… Pero en eso, le gana la tentación y se pone a publicar lo más deprisa que puede PGMM en Paraíso FF, y se da prisa cuando nota que falta poco para la una de la tarde, su hora de salida. Al fin, luego de los contratiempos de rigor en la susodicha página de fanfic's (que Bell se pregunta si los demás autores no se fastidiarán como ella), puede ver orgullosamente el título de la tercera entrega. Sonriente, se dispone a apagar la computadora, recoger sus cosas (entre las que destaca la fastidiosa Fisco–Agenda 2007) y marcharse, cuando se acuerda que le hicieron un encargo sobre… Leyes (para variar).

—Ya lo haré mañana, sin falta —se promete Bell en voz baja, quitándose la bufanda blanca que ya empieza a calarle —Hasta mañana —se despide en cuanto sale de su cubículo.

Gaby, la secretaria, le contesta, y Bell no se inmuta de que las otras tres mujeres del área ni siquiera respondan: tienen mucho trabajo. La joven sale del edificio 1–B, ve un montón de gente afuera, como esperando algo, y luego de silbar de asombro por lo bajo, se encoge de hombros y camina en dirección a una de las puertas de la universidad, para irse a casa.

—Espero que haya de comer —murmura con cierto reproche.

Y es que cuando su madre se va a sus mandados sin dejar la comida hecha, Bell tiene que prepararse algo. Con el tiempo tan medido que tiene entre ir y venir del servicio a su casa y de ésta, de vuelta a la uni para las clases…

Cruzando la avenida frente a la uni, de pronto le llega una idea para un escrito nuevo: el _Omake 4_ de _Telaraña_. Se pone a musitar cómo quiere que quede el escrito, pero cuando está pensando en peculiaridades de Fumihi Hoshi, una voz masculina muy fría se queja.

—Oye, ¿insinúas que le hice algo a la mocosa?

Bell suspira con cansancio, mira hacia la avenida, convencida de que no delira porque ningún auto la atropelló, y asiente.

—En ese caso, tú sabrás a qué atenerte —la voz, fría pero ligeramente enfadada, proviene de un hombre muy guapo, con el cabello rubio dorado y los ojos de un tono azul celeste claro, que cruzado de brazos, hace una mueca —Por cierto, explícame eso que dijiste en el Omake 1, de que MI nombre viene del nombre de una MUJER.

El tono amenazante del hombre no logra amedrentar a Bell, quien desvía sus pensamientos de lo que quiere que sea su Omake 4 para sonreír con malicia.

—Tera–kun, ya que apareciste por aquí, quiero que hagas un trabajito —le dije sin más.

El hombre hace una mueca peor que la de antes.

—¿Quién te dijo que puedes llamarme así? —se ofende, entrecerrando los ojos.

Bell, conociendo el carácter del sujeto, se encoge de hombros.

—Hace poco se me ocurrió, y suena bien —responde sin pizca de temor —Pero ya en serio, quisiera que hicieras un trabajito para mí.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, agitando sus dorados cabellos en el proceso.

—Sólo porque eres mi creadora… —masculla, sin asomo de agrado en la voz —Bien, dime, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Bell sonríe de oreja a oreja, pero es una sonrisa maliciosa, casi maquiavélica.

—Ah, pues nada del otro mundo. Quiero que seas uno de mis Entrevistadores.

El hombre, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, casi se queda con la boca abierta.

—¿Y quién te dijo que quiero hacer eso? —pudo preguntar finalmente.

—Mira, en realidad, es para ponerle sabor al asunto —responde Bell sin inmutarse con las miradas asesinas que le dedica el rubio —Eres perfecto: tienes pose autoritaria, una seria personalidad y cuando quieres, le sacas lo que sea a cualquiera. Y con los personajes que me cargo…

—Entre los que por desgracia, estoy incluido —musita el hombre con desgano.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí —recuerda Bell, sonriendo todavía más —Y mira, antes que te niegues, te diré que no lo harás solo. Ve por favor a donde está casi todo el elenco de _El último emblema_ y mándame a… —le susurra algo al oído.

Al oír de quién se trata, el rubio arquea las cejas.

—¿Segura que quieres que ÉSE venga? —inquiere el hombre, entre desdeñoso y asustado.

Bell se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

—Si vas y lo llamas, soy capaz de llamarte Terasu–sama, como todo el Zodiaco —promete.

Esbozando una zalamera sonrisa, Terasu Hoshi asiente y se retira.

—Ya sabía yo que Tera–kun era un ángel —musita Bell, enternecida.

—¡Te escuché! —reniega Terasu a lo lejos.

Bell se encoge de hombros, pasando en ese momento por una farmacia, para acto seguido ver que pronto dará vuelta en una calle por la que si mal no recuerda, hay una heladería, unas tres tiendas, un kínder, una tienda de frapucchinos cerrada por la temporada y hasta una papelería. Camina con algo de prisa, para llegar más o menos a la una y media a casa y comer tranquilamente, cuando una fría voz que parece la de una máquina, la llama.

—¿Qué quieres, Bell?

La joven, notando el fastidio del personaje, hace una mueca.

—No se te ocurra hablarme así, BlackKingmon.

Un ser de piel negra como la tinta, cabellos grises y una corona en la cabeza también negra, le mostraba… Bueno, el sitio donde se suponía que debía tener el rostro.

—Pues no es para menos, hace mucho que no escribes sobre mi historia y ahora me mandas llamar con ese tipejo —hace un gesto despectivo hacia atrás, como si allí se encontrara Terasu —¿Qué quieres, eh? No tengo todo el día.

—De hecho sí, porque aún no tengo otro capi de _El último emblema_ —se burla Bell, para luego aclararse la garganta, dar vuelta a una calle donde hay algunos lotes baldíos y seguir —¿Te comentó algo Terasu de lo que le ofrecí a él?

El maligno digimon niega con la cabeza.

—Ah, bueno, pues es simple: quiero que seas uno de mis Entrevistadores.

BlackKingmon, al segundo siguiente, niega enfáticamente.

—¡Ah, no! —se queja —Si no tienes inspiración para _El último emblema_, no me importa, pero no vas a incluirme en tus locuras.

—Pues te aguantas, porque ahora que lo mencionas, _El último emblema_ es UNA de mis locuras —Bell entrecierra los ojos con su típica expresión amenazante —Y si te niegas, puedo hacer que tu derrota en el fic sea lenta, humillante y dolorosa.

El digimon, claramente intimidado, traga saliva. Ahora ya sabe de dónde sacó su maldad.

—Lo que me recuerda… —Bell se queda sumamente pensativa —¿Tú qué opinas de que publique _El último emblema_ en Paraíso FF?

El ser negro ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, claramente reflexionando una respuesta.

—Pues necesitas nuevo público —se decide a decir finalmente —Tal vez eso te inspire a seguir el maldito fic —reniega, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Bell, sonriendo con ironía, asiente.

—Bien, me encargaré de eso mañana —promete, justo cuando llega ante la puerta de su casa —Y ya que estamos en ésas, mañana mándame a… —y le susurra algo a la negra oreja.

El maligno ser, al escuchar el nombre, se limita a ladear la cabeza de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez notoriamente confundido.

—¿Segura? —quiere saber —¿Y si dice que no quiere venir?

—Pues le dices a Tera–kun que te ayude y ya —reniega Bell, entrando a su casa y dejando la mochila del servicio junto al portafolios de las clases, antes de encaminarse a toda prisa al baño. "¡Te estoy oyendo, Bell", reniega Terasu a lo lejos —Además, como si le conviniera hacerme enfadar.

Y viendo cómo Bell entrecierra los ojos de nuevo, BlackKingmon asiente y se retira, en tanto Bell saluda a su madre y a su hermana (que discuten sobre unas bufandas) antes de entrar al baño.

&

Al día siguiente, Bell sigue enfrascada en el trabajo de Impuestos, y en terminar el encargo que le dejó Laura (una de las mujeres del servicio social) sobre modificaciones en unas leyes, y renegando, susurra por lo bajo que acabará odiando las leyes más de lo normal. Pone un disco en la compu, conecta los audífonos de diadema a las bocinas para no incomodar (con eso de que tienen un radio prendido con música que nada que ver con la suya, pues…) y mientras tararea "Break of Sword of Justice" (1), se pregunta si debería seguir escribiendo el capi 30 de Telaraña, o seguirle al capi 10 de PGMM o ya de plano, empezar con el Omake 4 que se le andaba ocurriendo el día anterior. Y hablando del día anterior…

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? Tengo cosas más importantes que andarte visitando.

La voz ronca del hombre, nada amistosa, resuena en la cabeza de Bell, casi como la canción que está escuchando en ese momento, "Todos me miran" (2).

—Miren nada más —dice Bell, sin intimidarse —Por fin el señor se dignó a aparecer.

El hombre, un rubio mal encarado, mira a Bell con unos ojos azules cargados de desprecio. El tipo sería condenadamente guapo si no fuera por dos cosas: su mueca perenne de odio y una cicatriz muy marcada que le cruza la mejilla derecha, que se le afea cada vez que se sulfura… Como ahora.

—No me vengas con cuentos, ¡oh, creadora todopoderosa! —fanfarronea el hombre, dejando a Bell sumamente preocupada por su salud mental, ¿realmente ese tipo era así o tanto dejarlo de lado en sus fic's lo tenía trastornado? —Lo segundo —musita el rubio de mal talante, respondiendo a la pregunta no exteriorizada por Bell.

—Ah, bueno, mejor, porque luego iba a pensar que perdías el toque y mejor no te ofrezco el empleo —suspira Bell de puro alivio, antes de echarse a reír en voz baja para no ser tachada de loca por las personas del servicio social (agradeciendo mentalmente que el Contralor, el mero jefe, no esté) —¿Te dijo algo BlackKingmon sobre el trabajo?

El rubio tuerce la boca, con lo que su cicatriz se marcó más.

—Él no, pero Hoshi sí —reniega, como si hablar con el jefe de la familia Hoshi fuera desagradable.

—Ah, ¿es que conoces a Tera–kun? —pregunta Bell de lo más inocente.

—¡Que no me llames así! —reniega el aludido, en algún punto perdido en la mente de Bell.

Bell, que de nuevo se concentra en oír las canciones de su disco, le pone sentimiento a su interpretación mental de "Ahora quién" (3), antes de contestarle al hombre.

—Mira, Terasu, haz el favor de no molestarte, ¡ni que sonara tan mal! ¿O tú qué opinas, Hagen?

El otro hombre, el de la cicatriz, sonríe con malicia, como si le entusiasmara ver sufrir a alguien que no es él (para variar).

—Sí, eso de Tera–kun suena bien —afirma.

Bell sonríe triunfante, al tiempo que escucha "Fireworks" (4) y se acuerda de la escena respectiva.

—Tienes un grave problema, amigo —sentencia Terasu, también sonriendo, pero con frialdad —Eso de no tener acción te frustra, ¿verdad, _Huguito_?

Hugo Hagen le dedica un mohín de disgusto.

—No le digas así, Terasu —regaña Bell, sacando la lengua —¡No le queda para nada!

—¡Pero si a mí me llamas Tera–kun! —se queja el aludido.

—Ah, ya cállense, humanos tontos —reniega finalmente BlackKingmon, apareciendo en escena con algo en la mano que a primera vista, no se alcanza a reconocer —Ahora, si no les importa, tengo unas cuantas cosas que preguntar —se vuelve hacia Bell mostrando lo que lleva en la mano: un negro sujetapapeles con un montón de hojas en él —Bell, ¿cuáles son los términos de nuestro contrato?

Bell arquea una ceja, extrañada, mientras Terasu y Hugo sonríen con malicia.

—Permítanme un minuto —pide Bell, para acto seguido reflexionar con "Sur le Fil" (5) de música de fondo. La canción se acaba, y Bell sigue en su nube —¡Rayos! No tengo la menor idea.

Ante eso, BlackKingmon asiente, revisa sus papeles y ladea la cabeza.

—Pues en ese caso, pido que NOSOTROS elijamos las preguntas.

Ahí sí que Bell mira a los tres sujetos (bueno, a los dos sujetos y al digi–sujeto) con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que los otros tres notan enseguida.

—Tal vez, pero YO decido a quién entrevistan —deja en claro la chica, agitando la cabeza de vez en cuando al oír los acordes de "Ser Humano" (6) que salen de sus audífonos y percatándose de que casi es su hora de salida del servicio —Y de una vez les aviso: no entrevistarán a la gente de sus historias.

Hay revuelo inmediato ante esa declaración.

—¿Porqué no? —se queja de inmediato Terasu.

—Ya me había ilusionado —murmura fastidiado Hugo.

—Pues a mí me da igual —afirma BlackKingmon.

Los otros (incluida Bell) miran al villano digimon con ojos desorbitados.

—¡Pero si tú empezaste! —reclama finalmente Hugo.

—Sí, pero a mí me da igual a quién pueda torturar —se defendió BlackKingmon, encogiéndose de hombros —Mientras sean humanos…

Eso les hace ver a Hugo y a Terasu nuevas posibilidades, las cuales les arrancan sonrisas de lo más sádicas. Bell, al notarlas, simplemente suspira. Ya se temía eso desde hace tiempo, y espera que después, no se arrepienta.

—¡Rayos! —exclama, sacando de sus pensamientos malévolos a los tres personajes que la acompañan en ese momento —¡Ya es la una! Diantres, iba a subir _El último emblema_ a Paraíso FF.

Saca su disco de la computadora, apaga el aparato y se dispone a retirarse, recordándose que debe terminar su tarea de Impuestos en el fin de semana largo y que el encargo de Laura todavía está pendiente. Suspirando de cansancio y preguntándose cuándo se le quitará el dolor en el pie izquierdo, sale de la Contraloría, despidiéndose de Gaby y confirmando que el lunes no hay actividades. Ya caminando hacia la avenida, camina lento, por la molestia en el pie, y sigue pensando en las cláusulas del contrato de ese trío que al notar la expresión de Bell, se miran entre sí (al menos, eso parece, porque con BlackKingmon no se sabe), temiendo por sus vidas… Literalmente.

—¡Se me olvidaba! —exclama la chica por lo bajo, cruzando la avenida lo más rápido que puede —Mis chavos, necesitarán compañeras —las tres creaciones ladean la cabeza, como buscando en el semblante de Bell algún detalle que les indique qué tuerca se le afloja a la muchacha —Así que… Hugo…

El villano germano la mira, expectante.

—Ven, ven, que necesito que vayas con… —se acerca a susurrarle algo al hombre, que sea lo que sea, le pone una cara de pánico… —Y le hables del empleo.

—¿Y porqué debo ir yo precisamente con ELLA? —reclama Hugo.

—No sé de qué te quejas, si es muy linda —se extraña Bell.

—¡Pero está más loca que yo! —se espanta Hugo.

Bell sonríe maliciosamente.

—Precisamente, necesito a alguien que se mantenga calmado en las entrevistas —señala con toda la calma del mundo —Hazme caso: a ella tampoco le conviene pasarse de lista. Ve y después me dices cómo te fue, ¿sale? Total, si se pasa de la raya, te autorizo a hechizarla.

Hugo asiente, tragando en seco, mira de reojo a Terasu y se marcha.

—Tera–kun… —llama Bell con aire falsamente inocente.

Terasu, a regañadientes (aguantándose un furioso reclamo que de todas formas, no sirve de nada), se acerca a Bell.

—Mira, tú vas a ir por… —le susurra un par de segundos, luego de lo cual ve que el rubio pone mala cara —¿Qué? —quiere saber.

—No me da confianza —es todo lo que dice Terasu, haciendo una mueca.

—Pues te aguantas. La necesito. Así que guárdate tus comentarios y no me importa cómo le hagas, pero me la traes.

—¿Y qué hago si quiere… que la acompañe? —inquiere Terasu, luego de buscar la forma apropiada para hacer la cuestión.

Bell reflexiona apenas dos segundos en una respuesta.

—Usa tus encantos, querido. Te aseguro que no te será difícil.

Terasu suspira, harto, y se va.

—Y a ti, querido _Blackie_…

BlackKingmon mueve la cabeza de manera incrédula.

—¿Te gusta inventar apodos, cierto? —ironiza el digimon.

—La verdad, sí —declara Bell sin pizca de vergüenza —Ven, anda, que no tengo todo el día y este pie me está matando. Tú irás por… —y murmura a su oreja.

BlackKingmon, al oír de quién se trataba, hizo un movimiento extraño de cabeza. Seguramente, de haber tenido rostro, habría arqueado las cejas y abierto la boca con pasmo.

—¡Pero ella ni ha salido en escena! —el maligno digimon no exclama: prácticamente grita el reclamo —¿Para qué la quieres aquí?

—Ah, simple. A otra que tengo por ahí no quiero usarla, está demasiado chiflada, en cambio ésta mujer… —Bell sonríe pícaramente —Créeme, será divertido.

—De acuerdo, pero es bajo tu propio riesgo —advierte BlackKingmon, antes de esfumarse.

Mientras Bell ve que sus nuevos Entrevistadores al fin cumplirán su cometido, se da toda la prisa posible para llegar a casa, repasando mentalmente el elenco que tiene en mente.

—Además, necesito a alguien que me organice a esta banda de locos —recuerda, casi llegando a la puerta de su casa —¡Ah, claro! La mera, mera. La más genial de todas. Y también la más loca. Será mejor que la convenza yo misma —suspira —La que me espera…

Y pensando que su idea de las _Entrevistas_ tal vez sea más arriesgada de lo que esperaba en un principio, saca las llaves de su casa para poder sentarse un momento. Ya se preocuparía por las Entrevistadoras y por su "productora ejecutiva" (sí, ése era el cargo ideal para esa diabólica) más tarde.

* * *

(1) "Break of Sword of Justice" es una melodía del anime (animación japonesa) de _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_. Específicamente, de la escena en la que Kurogane pelea con su Kudan.

(2) "Todos me miran" es una canción de Gloria Trevi.

(3) "Ahora quién" es una canción de Marc Anthony.

(4) "Fireworks" es una melodía de la película "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix". En concreto, de la escena donde los gemelos Weasley lanzan sus fuegos artificiales en medio de los TIMO'S.

(5) "Sur le Fil" es una melodía de la película francesa "Ameliè".

(6) "Ser Humano" es una canción de "Natalia y la Forquetina" (antes "Natalia Lafourcade").


	5. Encuentro 3, Parte 2

**Encuentro 3, Parte 2. Con gran parte del elenco de **_**Poke–Universos**_**, del **_**Poke–Universo **__**HP**_**.**

—¡Al fin un ratito para escribir!

Bell se muerde el labio inferior, atenta a que el profesor de la materia de Prácticas de Auditoría termine de pasar lista, en lo que abre el libro de Excel que va a necesitar. En cuanto oye que va a iniciar la clase, reflexiona rápidamente sobre sus escritos, frustrada de que no se le ocurre nada para seguir el capi 11 de _PGMM_, o el capi 30 de _Telaraña_, mucho menos para el capi 2 de _KC & KS_ o el 12 de _El último emblema_. Sí que está en problemas.

—Te falta mencionarnos, ¿no te parece?

Ah, esa voz Bell la conoce muy bien. Frunciendo el ceño, espeta en un susurro.

—Nancy, no seas pesada y vete de aquí.

Una chica de unos dieciséis años, con el cabello castaño rojizo recogido en una cola de caballo, la mira con sus castaños y rojizos ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Es que no nos mencionaste! —reclama.

—Ah, sí, es cierto —se acuerda Bell de repente —Tampoco tengo ideas para el capi 9 de _Poke–Universos_… ¡Esta cabeza mía es un lío!

Está a punto de echarse sobre el teclado, cuando se acuerda que se supone que está en una clase de la universidad, del casi recién iniciado octavo semestre. Se concentra

—Tengo que acabar esta transcripción de la práctica —se dice con convicción —Seguro que sin eso y la tarea de ISR que anda por ahí de estorbo, las ideas fluirán como agua del arroyo.

—Mírenla —ironiza con una sonrisa una joven de cabello color caoba, corto y ondulado, y ojos violetas —No tiene ideas para sus historias, pero sí para frasecitas cursis.

—Jackie, tú me caes muy bien, no abuses de tu buena suerte —le advierte Bell, poniéndose de pie y mirando su reloj —Se acabó la clase, a respaldar.

Bell se pone a guardar la práctica tanto en la memoria USB como en la máquina de la uni, luego de lo cual guarda y cierra lo poco que hizo del capi 30 de _Telaraña_. Acto seguido, se pone a pensar en que tiene hambre, y eso que comió bien en la tarde…

—Qué glotona eres —un pelirrojo anaranjado de ojos castaños menea la cabeza de un lado a otro, colocándose a un lado de Jackie, quien le toma una mano —Me recuerdas a mi hermana.

—No soy glotona —se defiende Bell, apagando la computadora y viendo que sus amigos no la dejen atrás —Pero hoy estoy cansadísima. Hice muchas cosas en el día y todavía me queda una clase.

El pelirrojo frunce el ceño, pero antes que pueda quejarse, una pareja hace su aparición: una chica de cabello negro y anteojos, con un pelirrojo anaranjado de ojos azules.

—No van a pelearse con la creadora, ¿verdad? —inquiere el pelirrojo ojiazul, arqueando una ceja.

—Por favor, Mish, no me obligues a silenciarte —advierte la chica de lentes, entrecerrando sus ojos, verdes aguamarinas, con cierta frialdad.

Mish, el pelirrojo de ojos castaños, traga en seco.

—Ah, ese gesto es una maravilla —comenta Bell en ese momento, haciendo una mueca por lo adoloridos que trae los pies —Ashie, querida, ¿cómo has estado?

La chica de anteojos observa a Bell con una débil sonrisa.

—He estado mejor —responde.

—Y estaría mejor si tú quisieras —interviene de pronto el pelirrojo de ojos azules.

—Markie, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! —saluda Bell, aparentando inocencia y fingiendo demencia ante la cara del pelirrojo por el apodo que le han puesto —¿Cuidas bien de Ashie, verdad?

El aludido asiente, sin poder evitar que un ligero sonrojo cubra sus mejillas.

—Mark, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —quiere saber Nancy —¡No le des alas!

—¿A quién? —se extraña Mark.

—Este niño sí que no aprende —murmura Jackie, entre resignada y divertida.

—Bell, ¿porqué no acabas nuestra historia? —pregunta "Ashie" en ese momento, con voz suave.

Al instante, sus acompañantes guardan silencio.

—Ah, pues no sé… —Bell se queda pensativa, luego de atender por un instante la charla de sus amigos rumbo al salón de clases —Tengo una idea, pero no acaba de formarse en mi cabeza. ¡En lo único en que puedo pensar es en la tarea de ISR! ¡Y eso que no quiero!

Se cubre la cara con las copias de "Práctica Elemental de Auditoría" (1), sin darse cuenta que sus creaciones se miran entre sí con pesar.

—Yo que quería tener novio… —se queja Nancy en un murmullo.

—Oh, eso ya lo tengo previsto —se cuela Bell —Y todo lo demás, de hecho. Pero una cosa es tenerlo planeado y otra muy diferente poder plasmarlo, ¿me explico?

—Perfectamente —asiente Mish, para sorpresa de Nancy —¿Qué? —le espeta a su amiga.

—¿Desde cuándo captas a la primera una explicación como ésa? —se sorprende Nancy.

—No sé. Será que tanto convivir con mi hermana me adiestró para oír explicaciones raras —se defiende Mish al cabo de unos segundos, para luego preguntar —¿Y porqué estás cansadísima?

—Mish, sí que eres amable al preguntarlo —Bell le dedica una sonrisa condescendiente, en tanto entra al salón de clases, donde el profesor de Administración Financiera está casi listo para pasar lista —Hoy ha sido un día de locos. ¿Les conté que ando haciendo servicio social?

—No hay necesidad —aclara "Ashie" con serenidad —Somos tus creaciones. Sabemos todo de ti.

—Ashlee, te mereces un final feliz —declara Bell con convicción, antes de alzar el brazo y decir bien alto —¡Presente! —sus creaciones la ven con las cejas arqueadas —El profe está pasando lista y me acaba de nombrar —explica.

—¿Eres la segunda de la lista de asistencia? —se sorprende Nancy —Eso te ganas por tener de segundo apellido Atila…

—Silencio, que eso no se anda diciendo —advierte Bell, con una de sus miradas intimidantes —Pero ya en serio, mi nombre es lindo, me gusta. Solamente quisiera que fuera más corto.

—Por los libros de la primaria, ¿no?

La frase de Jackie provoca sorpresa en sus compañeros.

—Es que cuando ponía su nombre en los libros de la primaria, nunca cabía —les cuenta Jackie.

Los demás hacen un "¡Ah!" de comprensión.

—Pero eso era por mi letra —recuerda Bell, copiando rápidamente un ejercicio de finanzas del pizarrón —Estaba muy grande. Y vean ahora —señala discretamente la hoja de raya de su carpeta de argollas en la que escribe —sigue más o menos igual.

—Pero se ve —apuntó Mark con presteza.

—Eso sí —Bell da la vuelta a la hoja, revisa lo que el profe hace ahora en el pizarrón y comienza a copiar —Pero les estaba contando porqué ando cansada hoy —se acuerda de pronto.

—¡Ah, sí…!

—Verán, en la mañana, fui al servicio caminando desde mi casa porque se le descompuso el coche a mi papá. Saliendo, me fui al Centro a mandarle una carta a Ely…

—¿Otra vez? —inquiere con voz soñadora (sobresaltando a los presentes) un chico de cabello rubio y ojos brumosos, que luce un collar de corchos.

—Luke, has estado charlando con otros elencos, ¿verdad? —inquiere Bell, sacando su celular y tecleando hasta ponerlo en función de calculadora, para sacar unas cuentas.

—Sí, es muy entretenido —admite el rubio Luke, sin abandonar su expresión soñadora.

—En fin, le mandé una carta a Ely, con regalito incluido, ¡un tomo de manga! —Bell sonríe vagamente mientras batalla con las teclas del celular, sacando cuentas —Y después, al ir a esperar el camión a mi casa, se me pasó la ruta, ¿pueden creerlo? —frunce el ceño, en un segundo anota una cantidad en la hoja de carpeta y redondea a dos decimales, al tiempo que suspira —Así que tomé otra, pero me dejaba más lejos, así que ahí me tienen caminando sin parar, que ya era tarde…

—Tú siempre andas tarde —se burló Nancy.

Bell la mira con una expresión tan fría, que Nancy traga en seco.

—Nomás a veces —aclara Bell sin inmutarse, cerrando la carpeta de argollas luego de guardar la hoja que usaba —Pero en fin… Luego de eso, llegué a mi casa, hice quehacer, comí y salí disparada hacia la uni, a clase de cuatro, ¡dos largas horas de ISR, para variar! No, y agregándole lo que acabo de caminar para ir y venir del laboratorio y aparte, ahora para ir a esperar a mi papá, que viene por mí…

—¿Ya arregló su coche? —inquiere Ashlee, curiosa.

Bell asiente, colgándose la mochila al hombro y despidiéndose de todo el mundo. Se acomoda en uno de sus pies la sandalia rosa que luce y haciendo una mueca, emprende el camino.

—Eso es de bárbaros —comenta de pronto Luke, serio —Bell, espero que te mejores pronto.

—Gracias, Lukie, eres un amor —Bell le sonríe con carisma, observando cómo en los salones que va dejando atrás, ya casi no hay gente —Pero bueno, ahora a descansar… No, esperen, tengo que arreglar cosas para mañana, la ropa, el quehacer que dejé pendiente… ¡El reporte del mes! —la joven se acomoda los lentes, negando con la cabeza —Con razón mi ciclo de sueño está hecho pedazos…

En menos de cinco minutos, llega a una entrada de la universidad, y cruza el puente peatonal.

—Es hora de irse a casa —suspira —Aunque sea podré cambiarme los zapatos, que no sé cómo se me ocurrió ponerme éstos —se mira los pies —para todo lo que caminé hoy. Al menos esta vez no me sacaron ampollas.

—Pues te curas con una poción y ya —renegó Nancy, sin comprender porqué tanta queja.

—Nancy Ann, la creadora no es bruja. No sabe prepararse esas pociones —apunta Luke sin ninguna prisa —Ashlee, ¿no podrías ayudarle?

La aludida niega con la cabeza.

—Y aunque pudiera, ¡no la dejaría! —vociferan Mish y Mark a la vez, lo que provoca muecas de extrañeza en los demás.

—Bien, bien, mejor váyanse a dormir, ustedes que pueden —invita Bell, llegando al final del puente y viendo que su padre ya llegó —Si de repente se me ocurre cómo seguirle a _Poke–Universos_, los quiero descansaditos, ¿entendieron?

El grupo asiente y poco a poco, sus miembros se van esfumando.

—Bell, ¿podrías hacerme durar otro poco? —pregunta Ashlee, que es la última.

—Ashie, pase lo que pase, siempre estarás ahí —le asegura Bell con una vaga sonrisa.

Ashlee corresponde de manera triste y resignada, antes de desaparecer.

Porque sabe, como ella misma dice en _Poke–Universos_, que no importando sus circunstancias, al final su destino siempre es el mismo.

Cualesquiera que sean las situaciones en las que la ponga Bell.

(1) _Práctica Elemental de Auditoría_ es un libro real, así que tanto su nombre como su contenido está sujeto a derechos de autor. No es invención de la autora, jajaja.


	6. Intermedio 2

**Intermedio 2. Donde se presentan a las **_**Entrevistadoras**_**.**

Bell, pensando porqué la carga de su reproductor de MP3 dura tan poco, se prepara para conectarlo a la corriente antes de marcharse a la universidad. Está por ir a comer, pero de pronto, algo llama su atención… O alguien.

—Muy bien, aquí las tienes.

Mientras escucha gritos de su madre y hermanos, quienes se piden cosas unos a otros, Bell arquea una ceja. Sus tres Entrevistadores se han aparecido ante ella, luego de semanas (corrección: meses) enfrascados en sus búsquedas, y se ve que cada uno jala un brazo femenino.

—Excelente, caballeros, misión cumplida —felicita Bell mientras se sirve una generosa porción de arroz rojo —Veamos… Primero Hugo y su futura compañera, ¿quieren? —BlackKingmon y Terasu Hoshi se miran entre sí, para luego encogerse de hombros y marcharse por un rato —¡Hola, Kamitsuki!

—¡Un momento! —se alarma Terasu, regresando sobre sus pasos sin soltar un brazo enfundado en tela negra, con la mano enguantada en color blanco —¿Qué es eso de que MI esposa será la compañera de éste? —señala con ademán despectivo al malvado mago alemán de la saga _HHP_.

Mientras que por la cara de Hagen se nota que él tampoco está contento con la idea, Bell los ignora y observa fijamente a la mujer de tez pálida y larga melena blanca que la mira con altivez con unos ojos azules como el hielo.

—Kamitsuki, lamento retirarte de tus múltiples ocupaciones, pero… —comienza Bell con toda educación, sorprendiendo a la jefa de la familia Hoshi, quien arquea una ceja — Bueno, en realidad no lo lamento —corrige la joven, dejando su plato en la mesa y yendo a servirse un vaso con agua —Conociéndote, estabas planeando alguna maldad.

—Para tu información, tenía una junta muy importante con los directivos de una de nuestras empresas —reniega Kamitsuki en el acto, haciendo gala de su voz helada —¿Crees que soy como tú, que no tiene nada mejor qué hacer que escribir tonterías?

—Ah, qué lástima que lo digas de esa forma… —comenta Bell de repente, con falso dolor, en tanto adorna su plato de arroz con queso y crema —Porque para tu información, ¡eres una de mis tonterías! —exclama en un siseo, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

—Lo sé, pero tengo cosas qué hacer —replicó Kamitsuki sin inmutarse —Cariño, puedes irte —le dice de repente a Terasu, que la ve con asombro —No creo que me pase nada. Luego te cuento cómo me fue, ¿está bien?

Terasu asiente mansamente, llevándose con él al personaje femenino que arrastra, y que por cierto, suelta una exclamación que suena más o menos a _¡Déjame en paz, maldito humano!_

Bell respira profundamente, se sienta a la mesa y mete la cuchara al arroz con cuidado. En cuanto engulle la primera cucharada, suspira con cansancio.

—Igual yo, ¿porqué crees que no has podido hacer ninguna maldad? Kamitsuki, quiero que mientras apareces de nueva cuenta en _Telaraña_, seas una de mis _Entrevistadoras_.

La mujer, arqueando una ceja de manera altanera y elegante, inclina la cabeza.

—¿Y qué gano yo con eso? —se decidió a preguntar finalmente.

—Ah, nada del otro mundo. Tal vez… No sé, un poco más de dinero y una presentación en el fic que haga que los fan's ya no quieran matarte.

—¿Los fan's quieren matarme? —se extrañó Kamitsuki, como si no creyera lo que oía.

Bell asiente sin titubear. Kamitsuki reflexiona silenciosamente, pero de pronto, se da cuenta que Hugo Hagen no le ha soltado el brazo. Se zafa con un movimiento rápido, para sacudirse la tela de su saco blanco al segundo siguiente.

—No debería tratar con tanta brusquedad a una dama —recrimina la jefa de los Hoshi.

—Si hubieras venido en cuanto te lo pedí, no habría tenido qué recurrir a la fuerza —le recuerda Hugo con toda calma —En cuanto a los modales, puedo tenerlos igual de refinados que los tuyos.

Kamitsuki lo observa con ojo crítico, y después de unos segundos, le dedica una especie de sonrisa condescendiente.

—Te creo —declara —Se ve que eres un caballero cuando la situación lo requiere.

Hugo Hagen esboza una sonrisa ladina.

—Lo dicho, ustedes son el uno para el otro —comenta Bell de pronto, haciendo que los dos villanos la miren con el ceño fruncido —Al menos en cuestión de carácter, son ideales para hacer equipo en las _Entrevistas_, muchachos. Hugo, Kamitsuki, reúnanse con la _Productora Ejecutiva_ y ella les dirá a quiénes entrevistarán y los mandará con las _Guionistas_, para que decidan las preguntas.

Los dos personajes miran a Bell con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara.

—¿Quién es la _Productora Ejecutiva_? —inquiere Hugo, suspicaz.

—¿Y las _Guionistas_? Espero que sean personas dignas del trabajo —argumenta Kamitsuki.

Bell emite una risita nerviosa, señal de que duda levemente de la respuesta que está pensando para esa cuestión. Sus dos malvadas creaciones la ven con desconcierto.

—Eh… no quieren saberlo de mí, créanme —responde finalmente Bell, para luego hacerles aspavientos con las manos, dándoles a entender que deben marcharse —Mándenme a Tera–kun y a…

—No llames así a mi marido —reniega Kamitsuki con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo llamo como se me dé la gana, _Tsuki–chan_ —concluye Bell con indecible sarcasmo, antes de beber un gran sorbo de agua y continuar comiendo —Ahora, en cuanto salga de mi casa (que será en unos quince minutos), me mandan a Tera–kun y a la chica que fue a buscar. Y díganle que no se tarde, porque voy a recibir los resultados de un examen, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos villanos asienten y luego que Hagen le cede el paso, Kamitsuki se adelanta con cara de que le contará a su marido el contenido entero de la charla en cuanto lo vea.

—Ah, espero que no me traigan problemas —suspira Bell en cuanto se marchan.

&

Sujetando los tirantes de su mochila roja con ligereza (sí, ya era hora de un cambio de mochila), Bell sale de su casa alrededor de veinte minutos después. Siendo viernes, está aliviada de que la semana esté terminando, lo que le dará un fin de semana sin muchos sobresaltos. Acomodándose los audífonos de su reproductor de MP3 en las orejas, la joven hace una mueca, ¿comprar o no comprar un hielito de fresa? Ése es su dilema…

—Por favor, ¿tanto problema por un hielito de fresa?

La frase, formulada despectivamente, no sorprendió a Bell, pero la hace cambiar de opinión respecto a detener a la persona que vende el producto helado. Suspirando, se endereza un poco, verificando que su celular ya esté en modo de _Silencio_.

—Tera–kun, es que no quiero gastar dinero a lo tonto —le dice al rubio representante de Helios de la familia Hoshi, al tiempo que éste y una chica muy particular aparecen ante ella.

—En primer lugar, terminarás gastando dinero a lo tonto con tu compañera de la universidad que vende dulces —le recuerda Terasu con mala cara —Y en segundo lugar, ¡no me llames así! —reclama.

—Ah, como si fuera a hacerte caso —desdeña Bell enseguida —Hola, Gathe —saluda al segundo siguiente, con total seriedad —Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Se dirige a una joven de aparentes diecinueve años, alta, delgada, bien proporcionada, de cabello blanco plateado y ojos de un frío tono azul. Su ropa, negra con detalles blancos, es de aspecto práctico. Un emblema en su pecho, una _G_ con una _Q_ adentro, destaca en blanco sobre su blusa negra. La joven entrecierra los ojos antes de hablar.

—No gracias a ti —dice a modo de saludo —Ya sé que me eliminaste, muchas gracias —añade con sorna —¿Ahora para qué me quieres? —indaga.

—¿No te lo dijo él? —Bell mira a Terasu con las cejas arqueadas.

—No es muy parlanchín que digamos —repone Gathe Queen, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si lo primero que alguien te dice al conocerlo es _Si no te retiras de mi vista, voy a poseerte para vengarme de mi Yo pasado_ con un puño levantado, no te pondrás a platicar del clima con ese alguien, ¿o sí? —se defiende Terasu al instante —Además, mejor que te lo diga ella —señala a Bell —Para algo es tu creadora y sabe cómo tratarte.

—¡Hasta que reconoces lo que valgo! —en Bell aflora una gran sonrisa de orgullo —Ay, Tera–kun, siento que voy a llorar de felicidad…

—Como no sea de la misma forma que cuando leíste cierta parte de _Deathly Hallows_ (4) a principios de año… —reniega Gathe de repente, cruzada de brazos.

Se hace el silencio.

—¿Tú cómo sabes que leí _Deathly Hallows_? —inquiere Bell finalmente.

—Chismes —responde simplemente Gathe.

—Es inútil sacarle dos frases seguidas a esta chica —suelta Terasu de pronto —¿Y así quieres que sea una _Entrevistadora_?

Mientras Bell asiente al cruzar una calle próxima a la avenida Universidad, Gathe hace una leve mueca de interés al escuchar aquello.

—Mira, si tú eres tan malhumorado en ocasiones como ésta, ella es el equilibro perfecto —explica Bell con toda tranquilidad —Además, es una forma de no olvidarla —agrega, sonriéndole al Yo futuro, fantasmal y malvado de Ágatha Jane King —¡Es que mírala, es lindísima!

Los dos villanos se van de espaldas ante la carita de felicidad de Bell.

—Nunca creí que lo vería tan de cerca —masculla Terasu.

—¿Qué cosa? —se extraña Gathe.

—Uno de sus arranques cursis —responde Terasu, dejando que Bell cruce la transitada avenida mientras prosigue —¿Nunca te ha tocado a ti? A veces, de buenas a primeras, se lanza sobre su hermana, sobre su padre, sobre su madre, sobre sus amigos, ¡hasta sobre su hermano el gruñón…!

—Oye, no me insultes a Betito —reprende Bell, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Como sea —Terasu la ignora y continua —Te decía —se vuelve de nuevo hacia Gathe —Se lanza sobre ellos como si nada y los abraza y les dice cosas tontas. Si la vieras, te darían náuseas.

Gathe hace una mueca de asco, como si en ese preciso momento, contemplara lo que Terasu acaba de describirle. A continuación, mira a Bell con seriedad.

—¿Una _Entrevistadora_, eh? —inquiere con gesto intrigado —¿Sabes qué? Esa idea me agrada —declara de pronto, para sorpresa de Terasu —Son tan emocionantes las caras de las personas cuando les hacen preguntas embarazosas… —y alza los ojos, deleitándose con alguna escena imaginaria.

—Creo que te encanta molestar a la gente —declara Terasu en ese momento.

—Pues sí —admite Gathe sin pizca de vergüenza.

—Ustedes dos, ya que se pusieron de acuerdo… —Bell les dedica una sonrisita, como si desde un principio hubiera sabido que esos personajes se llevarían bien —Ya pueden irse con la _Productora Ejecutiva_. Ella les dará algunas instrucciones y después, los mandará con las _Guionistas_, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos villanos asienten, estando de acuerdo por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

—Pero antes… —recuerda Bell de improviso —Terasu, mándame a BlackKingmon, por favor.

El jefe de los Hoshi arquea las cejas.

—¿Nada de apodo? —se extraña.

Bell sonría con picardía.

—¡Sabía que lo extrañarías! —se burla, llegando a una de las puertas de la universidad —Aunque quizá sea por la costumbre, ¿no, Tera–kun?

El hombre rubio compone una mueca, a lo que Gathe reacciona con una ceja arqueada, intrigada.

—No quieres saber —le asegura Terasu a la joven fantasma.

—Bien, bien, los dejo de momento —les dice Bell —Que Blackie no se tarde, por fa.

Los dos asienten y se retiran, preguntándose cuánto tardará Bell en volverse enteramente loca… Y arrastrarlos a ellos en el proceso.

&

Ya de noche, cruzando el puente para esperar a su hermana y al novio de ésta (que la recogerán dentro de poco), Bell evita mirar hacia abajo por obvios motivos. Se vacía la parada de camión a la que se dirije, aunque ella no le da importancia. Fue un día agotador y está satisfecha de que las clases hayan terminado por fin.

—Bien, no perdamos tiempo.

Una voz francamente átona interrumpe las divagaciones de Bell, que ya iban por la galaxia de Andrómeda (sin exagerar).

—Ah, Blackie, gracias por venir —comenta la joven, ignorando el meneo de cabeza del digi–sujeto, gesto que indica que está descontento con el apodo —¿Traes a quien te pedí?

—Sí, claro que me trae —responde con un puchero una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellera castaña y ojos de igual color, que por su traje sastre color azul marino, da la impresión de ser una ejecutiva de renombre —¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?

—Pues mi estimada, simplemente te mantengo ocupada mientras comienza tu aparición en _RMG_ (2), que ya casi está lista.

La mujer, con una mirada gélida, no tiene más remedio que asentir.

—Entonces eso significa que aceptas el trabajo, ¿cierto? —quiere saber Bell, intrigada.

—No me queda de otra —contesta la mujer —Al paso que vas con el borrador, saldré hasta el año entrante —suspiró con hartazgo —Y yo que ya quería ver muerta a Junko–chan…

Bell la mira con ojos entrecerrados, en tanto BlackKingmon se mantiene al margen.

—Por el momento, se me van con la _Productora Ejecutiva_, para que les informe a quiénes entrevistarán. Después de eso, las _Guionistas_ les propondrán algunas preguntas de las cuales podrán elegir. ¿Alguna duda?

Ambos seres niegan silenciosamente con la cabeza.

—Pues bueno, aquí se rompió una taza y cada quién para su casa —recita Bell, obteniendo una mirada extrañada de la mujer y un movimiento de cabeza incierto por parte del digi–villano de _El último emblema_ —Es que ahí vienen los cursis —aclara, señalando con la vista un auto blanco que se acerca.

—Pues esperemos que esto no sea un desastre —musita Bell en cuanto sus personajes se desvanecen, en tanto sube al auto de su futuro cuñado. Después de saludarlos con alegría, niega levemente con la cabeza —Solo a mí se me ocurre encargarle esto a los malos.

Y es que no lo pudo evitar. Pero ésa… era otra historia.

* * *

(1) Deathly Hallows _es el título del séptimo libro de la serie de_ Harry Potter_, creada por_ J.K. Rowling_. En español, se traduce literalmente como_ Reliquias Mortales.

(2) RMG _es la abreviatura que la autora usa para referirse a su fanfic _RozenMaiden Girls_, el cual está basado en el anime de _Rozen Maiden.


	7. Encuentro 3, Parte 3

**Encuentro 3, Parte 3. Con gran parte del elenco de **_**Poke–Universos**_**, del **_**Poke–**_**Universo **_**CCS**_**.**

Recién llegada de una conferencia en la uni, Bell no tiene idea de qué hacer, a menos que sea leer unos cuantos fic's, para ver si la inspiración le dicta algo qué redactar. Pero antes…

—Y creí que yo era la despistada.

Ay, no, ya lo ve venir. Bell se asegura que se oiga _Quiero Ser_ (1) antes de contestar.

—Sí, Marine Ash, eres despistada. No quieras hacerte la víctima ahora.

La aludida, una chiquilla de cabello negro con destellos rojizos y ojos azules, arquea una ceja.

—Yo no me hago la víctima —se defendió.

—Ajá, como digas —Bell tuerce la boca, en una mueca de concentración —Por cierto, Marine Ash, ¿cómo van las cosas en el reino?

La chica la ve con clara confusión.

—Por si no recuerdas, no estoy en casa —espetó —Ando varada en el Centro de Monitoreo de Universos ¡porque no sigues el fic!

—Ah, sí —Bell asiente, hace otra mueca y se dirige a abrir un archivo de Word que dice _Poke9_ en tanto el reproductor ahora toca _4"_ (2) —Eso me recuerda que debo explicar un concepto. Lo haré en este ratito, a ver si se me ocurre algo…

—Pues esperemos sentados, ¿no? —dice con mal humor un chico de cabello y ojos castaños, aunque suaviza su expresión al ver a Marine Ash —Hola, ¿cómo estás? —la saluda.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar, Al —corresponde Marine Ash —¿Dónde andabas?

—Por ahí, averiguando —Al Ming se encoge de hombros, antes de volverse hacia Bell —¿Qué dices que vas a hacer?

—Explicar un concepto —contesta la autora —Hace poco vi que hay palabras que no encajan en el fic, y las corregí. Igual cambié algunos nombres.

—¿Quién te entiende, eh? —renegó de repente un hombre joven de cabello rojo anaranjado y ojos castaños, al que Al le hace mala cara —Mira que tienes una personalidad complicada, ¿no?

—Hola, Mish, también estoy encantada en saludarte —contesta irónicamente Bell —Lo que no me agrada de ti es esa faceta tuya de gruñón y sobreprotector.

Mish Ketchum arquea una ceja.

—Tú me la diste —recuerda.

—Lo sé, pero en este universo, cansas —admite Bell —Ya sé que Marine Ash es la única hija de tu querida hermanita, pero…

Mish frunce el ceño, lo que Bell ignora por completo.

—Esto me recuerda una cosa —suelta de pronto Marine Ash, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, donde una corona dorada amenaza con caérsele —¿Es cierto que vas a _reiniciar_ los universos?

Bell se sorprende ante esa afirmación, en tanto suenan los acordes de _Tulipán_ (3). Lo piensa por un momento antes de contestar.

—Pues que es necesario. No esperarás que todos vuelvan a casa con datos que no deberían saber, ¿o sí? —entrecierra los ojos amenazadoramente —Además, ¿tú cómo te enteraste?

—Hablé con algunos camaradas —Mish se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente, ladeando la cabeza con tal gracia que la corona azul que porta no se mueve ni un ápice.

Bell niega con la cabeza, escribiendo el título del nuevo capítulo de _Poke–Universos_ a una velocidad tal que los personajes del _Poke–Universo CCS_ la acaban mirando con algo de susto.

—Sí que cuando te concentras, terminas pronto —ironizó Mish.

—Sí, lo sé, soy lo máximo —Bell se halaga sin tapujos, dejando perplejas a sus creaciones, ¿dónde había quedado la autora humilde que les había dado vida? —Ahora, ¿se les ofrece algo más? Porque miren que cuando no me quede inspiración, me bajo a cenar…

—Yo tengo una preguntita —Marine Ash levanta la mano, como si estuviera en clase —¿Porqué en otros universos, papá no renuncia?

—Válgame… —murmura Bell, en tanto ahora se escucha _Ni Puedo ni Quiero_ (4).

Sí, la pregunta de Marine Ash la está haciendo reflexionar grandemente. La chiquilla se refiere a la renuncia de Markus Aquarium a ser heredero de Pow. ¿Cómo toma Bell semejantes decisiones? ¡Ah, claro! La respuesta llega a su cabeza como relámpago y se la comenta a sus creaciones.

—Mi estimada Marine Ash, la renuncia de tu padre depende de la base del universo en cuestión —recita Bell con solemnidad.

Tanto la aludida como Al Ming y Mish Ketchum se quedan boquiabiertos. No esperaban semejante explicación y al parecer, no la entienden del todo.

—Qué teoría tan interesante.

Sí, por la cara que pone Al, se sabe enseguida que Jeremy Pinedo ha hecho su aparición. Bell le dedica una sonrisa encantadora.

—Ay, Jeremy, sabía que comprenderías —le dice al último descendiente del clan Pow.

—¿Quieres que les explique por ti? —pregunta Jeremy.

—Por favor, es que ahora voy a seguir con su fic y luego pierdo el hilo.

Y mientras Bell se sirve un tazón de cereal, Jeremy se lleva a sus amigos (aunque Al le hace mala cara) para contarles en privado a qué se refiere la autora con su dichosa frase.

&&&

Un caos total. Así siente Bell su mente, cuando se refresca la memoria en cuanto a _Poke–Universos_. Incluso le dan ganas de ahondar en el tema de la familia King, especializados en fantasmas.

—¿Fantasmas?

—Sí, Marine Ash, ¿algún problema? —se enfrenta Bell a la princesa heredera al trono de La Unión, quien la mira con ojo crítico en tanto inicia en la computadora _Te Falta Rock_ (5).

—No, no. Yo también tengo algunos poderes que tienen qué ver con fantasmas, pero…

La princesita hace una mueca. Bell le dedica un movimiento benevolente de cabeza. A veces la niña Aquarium es tan fácil de asustar…

—Bueno, bueno, creo que ya sé —Bell se concentra un poco más en el archivo llamado _Poke9_, pues se le acaba de ocurrir una idea que la hace sonreír malévolamente —Sí, esto servirá…

Y se pone a escribir a toda velocidad, antes que la inspiración se marche. En tanto la canción en turno es _Barco a Venus_ (6), de pronto se queda sin palabras. ¡No puede ser!

—Sí que tienes mala suerte —comenta en ese momento Al Ming.

Bell se da cuenta que el chico castaño no se está burlando, sino que la intenta comprender, por lo que le dedica una vaga sonrisa antes de ponerse a pensar en lo que sigue, en tanto escucha _Ay Mujeres!_ (7) meneando la cabeza y pensando en que su amiga del alma quiere prestados sus tomos de _Fru Ba_ (8).

—¿Tienes una amiga del alma? —se emociona Marine Ash.

—Algo así —masculla Bell, al darse cuenta que definitivamente, la inspiración no da para más en la continuación de _Poke–Universos_. Suspirando, oyendo una canción en japonés de un anime muy divertido y con su hermano menor acechando cerca de ahí (aunque se oiga raro decirlo así), se decide a guardar todo lo que tiene hasta el momento. Ya mañana, antes que llegue su amiga por el manga y por ella (porque irán a vagar por ahí), sería otro día.

* * *

(1) Quiero Ser _es el primer sencillo de_ Amaia Montero _como solista._

(2) 4"_ (_Cuatro segundos_) es una canción de_ Amaia Montero_ como solista._

(3) Tulipán _es una canción de _Amaia Montero_ como solista._

(4) Ni Puedo ni Quiero _es una canción de_ Amaia Monter_ como solista_.

(5) Te Falta Rock _es una canción de_ Amaia Montero_ como solista_.

(6) Barco a Venus _es una canción originalmente del grupo_ Mecano_. La autora normalmente escucha la versión hecha por _Fey_._

(7) _La canción_ Ay Mujeres! _es interpretada por_ Elizabeth Serrano_ en compañía de_ La Forquetina_. Es la entrada de la serie mexicana de televisión_ S.O.S.

(8) Fru Ba _es la abreviatura que usa la autora para_ Fruits Basket_, manga de _Natsuki Takaya.


	8. Intermedio 3

**Intermedio 3. Donde se presentan a ****la **_**Productora Ejecutiva**_**, a las **_**Guionistas**_** y a gran parte del personal****.**

Después del lío armado para encontrar _Entrevistadores_, Bell se desatiende de ese asunto por bastante tiempo. Se concentra en la uni (que termina sin problemas, por cierto), en el trabajo (tres meses de becaria y no le dan contrato, lástima) y en algunas otras cosillas. Pero después de actualizar _PGMM_ y _Telaraña_, se pregunta para cuándo comienzan las _Entrevistas_ con los distintos elencos que ha creado.

—¡No, señor! ¡No pienso trabajar con semejante tipa! ¿Dónde firmo la renuncia?

Bell se decide, después de mucho dudar (y aprovechando que tiene tiempo libre) a visitar el rincón en el que sus malévolas creaciones a cargo de las _Entrevistas_ montan el estudio de grabación, donde encuentra un extraño e hipnótico caos que…

Un minuto, ¿estudio de grabación? Pues sí, como Bell le dio vía libre a la _Productora Ejecutiva_ para hacer lo que quisiera, ésta opta porque las _Entrevistas_ sean un lindo programa televisivo. Los espectadores (los lectores, obviamente) pueden contactarse y hacer preguntas, pero por lo demás, los _Entrevistadores_ determinan el material. Por cierto, que ahora mismo algunos de los _Entrevistadores_ observan con ligero interés la trifulca entre las _Guionistas_.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunta Bell en un susurro al primero que tiene a la mano.

El aludido, que resulta ser Hugo Hagen, mira a su creadora de manera indiferente antes de darse cuenta de quién le está hablando en realidad. Da un respingo y se aclara la garganta.

—Tus _Guionistas_ no logran ponerse de acuerdo —masculla el villano de la saga _HHP_, pasándose una mano por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, ésa que lo hace verse más malo de lo que es —Ya les dijimos la clase de preguntas que queremos, pero parece que les dio un ataque de moral y no quieren darnos el guión tal como lo pedimos. Bueno, al menos creo que la gemela del Mal no quiere hacerlo.

Bell frunce el ceño y observa hacia donde Hagen y varios trabajadores tienen las miradas. En el centro de un círculo de gente, están tres chicas: una de largo cabello rubio y rizado, otra de cabello rojo castaño corto hasta los hombros y la última, de cabello negro, lacio y largo. La pelirroja y la morena tienen notorios rasgos orientales.

—No puedes renunciar —le dice entonces la rubia a la pelirroja con voz cansina —Fuiste colocada en este trabajo sin entrevista previa, ¡incluso deberías agradecerlo!

—¿Y eso qué? No voy a dejar que la ladronzuela ésta presente guiones míos alegando que son suyos.

—¿Qué dijiste, fenómeno de circo? —espeta en ese momento la morena.

—No creo que lo haga —ataja la rubia con astucia —De ser así, perdería su participación en el fic al que pertenece, ¿o no, jefa?

En eso, todos los presentes miran a Bell y cambian sus posturas relajadas a otras de laboriosidad.

—Norma, querida, no mientas —Bell menea la cabeza antes de fijar la vista en la rubia —Una vez que asigno un personaje a un fic, no lo quito fácilmente. A todo esto, ¿qué te tiene tan molesta, Mezuki?

Mira a la pelirroja, que hace rechinar los dientes.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre poner a una ladronzuela de cuarta a trabajar aquí? —suelta sin más —¡Y sobre todo cuando ni siquiera ha salido a escena!

—Oye, buen punto… —reconoce Bell, llevándose una mano al mentón.

—¿Ahora te vas a poner de su parte? —se indigna la morena.

—No, pero eso me recuerda que debo avanzar más en tu fic, Satsu–chan —Bell le dedica una sonrisa.

La morena cruza los brazos con gesto de fastidio. En un gafete que le cuelga de la solapa de su saco verde oscuro, puede verse una foto suya y se leen algunos datos: _Matsunaga, Satsu. Puesto: Guionista. Fic: Kaitou Cometa & Kaitou Stella. Rol: Villana. Estatus: En proceso._

De hecho, todos traen gafetes similares, colocados en sitios visibles. El de la pelirroja indica que es Mezuki Hoshi, de _Telaraña_; en tanto, el de la rubia dice que se llama Norma Monroe, perteneciente a la saga _HHP_. Los demás, al ver que Bell les hace un gesto para que se marchen, lo hacen sin rechistar.

—Quitando las diferencias de opinión, ¿el trabajo ha ido bien? —quiere saber Bell.

Las tres _Guionistas_ la miran y cada una a su estilo, esboza una maliciosa sonrisa al asentir. Bell ríe nerviosamente, compadeciéndose de antemano de los _Entrevistados_.

—Sólo hay una cosa —recuerda en ese momento Monroe, torciendo la boca —A tus _Entrevistadores_ no les gustó que en las preguntas no se pueda hacer referencias al futuro.

—Pues cómo les iba a gustar, ¡son villanos! —exclama Bell con cierto aire irónico, granjeándose miradas intimidantes de todos los presentes —Siempre querrán arruinarle la vida a los demás. Lo que me recuerda… ¿Dónde está la _Productora Ejecutiva_? Quiero preguntarle un par de cosas.

—Por aquí no la va a encontrar —escupe de mala gana un hombre oriental, de cabello y ojos negros, vestido a la usanza ninja y con una tira de tela negra atada a la frente, mostrando una especie de espiral amarilla en forma de rayo. En sus manos trae un sujetapapeles y en la parte superior izquierda del pecho, su gafete indica que es Fuuma Kishuu, del complemento _Juuroku no Shinwa_, y que su puesto es el de _Director General_ —Se pasa horas encerrada en su oficina, dejándome todo el trabajo —el impredecible hombre (que por cierto, deja embobadas a las _Guionistas_ con su sola presencia) bufa —Es una mandona —afirma.

Bell le da las gracias con un gesto y mira a su alrededor, intentando adivinar hacia dónde debe ir para llegar a la oficina de su _Productora Ejecutiva_. Eso es aprovechado por el _Director General_ para ir a regañar a los _Camarógrafos_ y por las _Guionistas_ para verse entre sí con cierto aire inquisitivo en tanto corren a su cuarto de trabajo, antes que Bell las note otra vez.

—¿Qué busca, jefa? —pregunta en ese momento un hombre rubio muy apuesto, que con ayuda de una mujer altísima de corto cabello rubio y una morena de párpados caídos, carga un extraño panel.

—La oficina de Adyl, ¿sabes dónde está, Sho–kun?

El hombre rubio hace una mueca ante el apodo (tratando de ignorar las risitas que intentan ahogar sus acompañantes) y asiente con desgano.

—Vaya por el pasillo tras el escenario, hasta donde halle unas escaleras, y sube éstas hasta que vea la puerta de la Productora —explica detalladamente.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo les va con el escenario?

El rubio se encoge de hombros, en tanto las dos mujeres, hartas de cargar el panel, lo depositan en el suelo y sacan de sus bolsillos largas varitas de madera.

—¡Ah, no! ¿Qué les dije de usar sus truquitos? —espeta el rubio.

—No usaremos magia para hacer la escenografía, sólo para cargarla —aclara la morena.

—Sí, no te pongas histérico, ¿quieres? —reniega la rubia altísima.

Ambas agitan las varitas a la vez y el panel se eleva unos centímetros del suelo, danzando un poco hacia donde las dos mujeres lo guían. El rubio encoge los hombros con resignación y las sigue.

Bell se decide a irse por el camino indicado, preguntándose cómo es que sus distintas creaciones se las arreglan para convivir sin matarse, tomando en cuenta que todos son considerados de los malos. Después de unos diez minutos, llega ante una puerta con una placa que dice _Productora Ejecutiva_, llama y sin esperar respuesta, abre y entra.

La oficina no es tan ostentosa como Bell espera en un principio. Es como cualquier oficina de jefe, pero además, hay un gran ventanal por el que se puede ver el estudio sin la necesidad de abandonar la habitación. El ventanal, tras el escritorio, es opacado en parte por la figura de pie de una mujer de tez pálida, largo cabello negro y vestimenta negra de aspecto costoso. A la cintura, le cuelga una varita de madera en una funda especial y al girarse, clava sus negros y fríos ojos en la recién llegada.

—Ah, la gran jefa —susurra con una voz burlona y fría que a muchos helaría la sangre —¿Te dignaste a venir al fin? He tenido que arreglármelas como he podido, pero no he matado a nadie sin tu consentimiento.

—Adyl, a mí también me alegra mucho verte —saluda Bell con sarcasmo, acercándose al ventanal —Dime, ¿cómo está eso de que le dejas todo el trabajo a Fuuma? Sabes que tiene muy mal genio, ¿y si él mata a alguien, qué? No creo que tengamos seguro para eso.

—Te agradecería que no me llamaras así —sisea la _Productora Ejecutiva_, que como todo el personal, ostenta un gafete de identificación, el cual dice que es _Adyl Bay_, alias _Lady Badshad_ y pertenece a _Poke–Universos_ —Por otra parte, le dije a ese maguito que no haga nada estúpido si quiere llegar vivo a su fic.

Bell arquea una ceja. Por la forma en la que habla la todopoderosa Badshad, Bell sabe que el resto de sus personajes es capaz de creerle cualquier cosa.

—Te pido de favor que mantengas tus ansias asesinas bajo control. Y dime, quitando el hecho de que no había podido venir, ¿todo está bien? ¿No se ha ofrecido nada? ¿Todos trabajan bien? ¿Alguien a quien debería… no sé, _ajusticiar_?

—No, de momento no. Pero ya te avisaré si se necesita. Después de todo, a algunos les llegará la hora pronto, ¿no?

—Sí, incluida tú.

A Badshad no le hace gracia oír eso, pero asiente secamente. De repente, se fija en algo que pasa en el estudio y su boca se contorsiona en una mueca de disgusto.

—Esos idiotas… —masculla por lo bajo, quitándose del cuello una fina cadena negra de la que cuelga una llavecita también negra —A un lado —empuja a Bell para dejar la oficina y ésta, molesta por el trato que le da su creación, decide seguirla.

Al poco rato están en el estudio, donde Bell cree descubrir el origen del problema, encarnado en Fuuma Kishuu y tres de los _Camarógrafos_. Los cuatro, por cierto, son magos, a juzgar por las varitas que mantienen en alto, como a punto de lanzarse maleficios.

—A ver, ¿qué demonios sucede? —exige saber Badshad en ese instante, arrojando la llavecita negra por encima de su cabeza, la cual se convierte en un largo bastón antes de ser atrapado por su dueña —Kishuu, ¿qué rayos hicieron estos idiotas ahora?

Los tres _Camarógrafos_ magos hacen ademán de protestar, pero el resto de sus colegas, dos chicos orientales, realizan aspavientos para que mantengan la boca cerrada.

—Están colocando las cámaras mal —explica Fuuma con frialdad —Ya les dije alrededor de siete veces en qué posiciones deben ir, de acuerdo al croquis que me pasó Miki, y siguen sin entenderlo.

—Sí, claro, como la tal Miki es su novia… —masculla por lo bajo uno de los _Camarógrafos_ magos, de cabello rubio y semblante ufano.

Al escucharlo, a Fuuma no le tomó ni cinco segundos lanzarle un hechizo especial de los magos ninjas de Japón: un _mahojutsu_. Cuando el rubio ufano se vio sin poder mover el brazo que sostenía la varita, a su alrededor estalla una carcajada general.

—¡Suficiente! —brama Badshad al instante —Sitwell, mereces que te deje así por idiota, pero como necesitamos acabar… —se pasa el bastón negro a la mano izquierda y desenfunda la varita con la derecha, con la que hace un floreado movimiento para que el rubio recupere la movilidad de su brazo —Y Kishuu, la próxima vez que alguien no obedezca, échale un _Imperio_ o lo que más se le parezca y asunto arreglado. Así te evitas problemas e insultos a tu noviecita.

Por la manera en que Fuuma asiente y frunce los labios, es evidente que tiene muchísimas ganas de echarle una maldición a Badshad, pero que se contiene porque sabe que nunca podría ganarle. Bell sonríe tenuemente: la principal razón para colocar a Badshad de _Productora Ejecutiva_ era que todo el mundo la obedeciera sin remedio y al parecer, está funcionando a la perfección.

—Por cierto, que vino la Jefa —recuerda Badshad de pronto, alzando una mano hacia donde Bell está parada —Si tienen algo qué decirle, es su oportunidad.

Y sin más, Badshad se marcha, dejando a la pobre Bell siendo el centro de atención de un montón de personajes malévolos (cosa que no es muy agradable que digamos) que solicitan varias cosas a gritos.

—¡Quiero dominar al mundo!

—¿Puedes acabar de una vez con todo mi clan?

—Consígueme una cita con Tan, ¿sí?

—¿Cuándo harás otro capítulo de mi fic?

—Y del nuestro, ya que estás en eso…

Bell mira a todas partes, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, reconociendo a varias caras y recordando otras en el proceso. Al final, sonríe maliciosamente y los personajes se callan poco a poco, reconociendo el gesto. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si cada uno de ellos lo tiene en su muy particular estilo?

—Damas y caballeros, les agradezco mucho su atención y su excelente trabajo, pero debo retirarme —la sonrisa de Bell brilla de manera sospechosa, por lo que todos se ponen en guardia —Salúdenme a sus familiares, amigos y enemigos, si es que quieren —varios hacen muecas de asco —y nos vemos luego.

Al instante, Bell parece desaparecer del estudio, lo que disgusta a varias personas. En eso, una mujer muy bella, morena, de ojos oscuros y labios gruesos y delineados, vio que frente a ella aparecía una especie de hoja de papel. La atrapó y leyó lo que en ella estaba escrito con sus brillantes ojos de obsidiana, para acto seguido sacar una varita, apuntar al aire y llamar la atención de los demás con unos cuantos estallidos.

—¿Qué quieres, Ecevit? —pregunta Hugo Hagen educadamente.

Por toda respuesta, la morena de ojos obsidianas (cuyo gafete dice que es Tansu Ecevit, de la saga _HHP_ y tiene el puesto de _Encargada de Relaciones Públicas_) agita la varita y la hoja de papel se agranda enormemente hasta mostrar su recado como si de una pancarta se tratara.

_Por favor, Tansu, __tus compañeros y tú discúlpenme por la fuga, pero tengo otras cosas qué hacer. Para compensarlos, les hago una demostración de que, después de todo, quien gobierna sus vidas soy yo. Quizá lo encuentren divertido. Sigan trabajando duro, lo hacen bien. Los quiere, THB Potter._

Todos empiezan a preguntarse de qué habla su creadora cuando por encima de sus cabezas, a todo pulmón, se escucha un grito enfurecido de la _Productora Ejecutiva_.

—¡Maldita sea, Bell! ¡Me cortaste el cabello! ¡Y me vestiste de blanco!

En el estudio, todos ríen alocadamente, agradeciéndole mentalmente a su creadora el buen rato.


End file.
